Jar of Hearts
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Has Inuyasha gone to far? Will Kagome give him another chance to prove himself? Why does Sesshomaru care?
1. Be Happy

Chapter 1: Be Happy

"I hate that Inuyasha, he always leaves and breaks Kagome's heart over and over again" said the sad little Kitsune.

"That idiot is always messing up a good time" replied the monk.

"Kagome… how could you bare such pain and still have the strength to stand by his side" asked Sango with a voice of anger and concern.

"Because Sango, when we first met, I promised him that I'll always stand by his side no matter what and I intend to follow that through until the jewel is completed and Narakus' dead." Answered the young miko.

"Kagome, in more ways than one you are stronger than many, if it were me in your position, well let's just say he wouldn't need to worry about having kids any time soon" said Sango glaring daggers at the nervous monk.

"It's okay Sango, I'm fine, sure it hurts when he leaves, but what can I do about" she said looking at her lap. "What kind of person will I be if I wanted to destroy what they have by making him feel as if what he's doing is wrong? That's the human heart I guess. You love someone, but they love another, sure most people will do anything to get what they want but not me. I have no right what so ever to stand between them because of jealousy."

Silence.

"There's only 1 thing I can do" Kagome sighed looking up at the ceiling of the hut.

They stared at her with curiosity.

"It's time that I let go of those feelings for Inuyasha and set him free to be with the one his heart chose" she said sadly.

Everyone just sat their eyes wide at her words.

"Kagome, you're not thinking of leaving for good are you" asked the kit with tears escaping his eyes.

"Of course not Shippo, I'm just saying from now on I'm going to support him" she said reassuring him. "Think about it, he never had a good life growing up, who am I to come and try and take away the one thing that made him truly happy. I am jealous but not heartless" she explained.

After a few moments of silence the sisterly Demon Slayer spoke up**.**

"Sadly, Kagomes right and we're not making it easy on him by scolding him" she feeling a little guilty. It's just that she hated how he made Kagome think as if he would choose but ends up running off.

"When Inuyasha comes, tell him I'm going for a walk and I took my arrows so he doesn't need to come searching for me okay" she said getting up retrieving her bow and arrows. Her powers have increased to point were she could walk off by herself even at night.

"Besides I'm only 16, I have a lot of time to find my special someone" she said giving a thumbs up and a confident smile.

"Kagome can I come, I can be your protector" asked Shippo puffing out his chest.

"I would love that Shippo" she said with sincere smile as he jumped on her shoulder.

And with that they left for a walk.

"Lady Kagome always seems to amaze me" said the monk after the two left.

"Yeah, she truly is one in a million, I just hope Inuyasha knows what he lost" she said looking at the door. "CAUSE THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL IM GONNA LET KAGOME GO BACK TO HIM" she said coldly with her hair flaring and fire in her eyes and her fist punching the wall making a hole.

**(She is not a demon just angry)**

Anime sweat drop… "Dearly noted my dear Lady Sango" a nervous monk said scooting away.


	2. In the WoodsSong of Sorrow

Chapter 2: In the Woods/Song of Sorrow

"Kagome, I hope this doesn't make you even sadder but my mother use to tell me that if you are truly sad that it's okay for you to cry about it and express the way you feel,… what I'm saying is that you always have me if you want to express any sadness" he nuzzling her cheek with his.

She took a moment before answering.

She starred at the son like figure in her lap as tears starts to fall.

"Oh No Kagome I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry please I'm sorry I'll keep my thoughts to my…" but was cut off by a sad smile.

"No Shippo, don't be sorry I need this, it took every ounce of strength to hold them back when I was saying all that. I am truly happy for him but it hurts so much. Besides I knew I was going to break down eventually, that's why I came out tonight."

"Kagome…" he whispered to himself. "Take all the time you need, you can always count on me to stay by your side" he whispered while hugging her as she wept.

**~Back with Sango and Miroku~**

"Hey"… he said looking around. "Where's Kagome?"

"She went for a walk and took Shippo" she said sadly. "She asks that you don't go and find her cause she has her arrows and will be back shortly." The monk explained.

"No way I'm just gonna sit here while she's out in the forest at night" he said a little angry that Kagome would ask such a thing. He left in search of the miko. He knew she could take care of herself now but still.

'_That idiot's just asking to die' _they thought in unison.

**~In the forest~**

_As he was running searching for Kagome he started to think. He knows that she saw him again with Kikiyuo but he couldn't help it._

'_I can't believe how blind I've been. Always repeating the same mistakes again and again. . . I won't let her slip out of my reach and I won't let any other man have her. I made the mistake of going after my past, but not again, Kikiyuo was my past mistake, but Kagome is my future miracle. I'M COMING KAGOME PLEASE WAIT FOR ME A LITTLE LONGER PLEASE, IM ON MY WAY!' _He thought to himself. He stopped at a familiar scent up a head.

"Kagome . . ." he thought. "Why do I smell salt water… she's been crying her heart out" he said with his ears flat on his head.

**~Kagome/Shippo~**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I love the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_But know you want me one more time _

_And who do think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your Jar of Hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_*wow she sounds absolutely amazing with a voice so pure* (Shippo)…little did they know they had a pair of sorrowful amber eyes were starring down at them._

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I learned to live half alive_

_And know you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your Jars of Heart_

_And tearing love apart_

_*Kagome… did I hurt you this bad, I'm so sorry please forgive me*_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish that I had missed the first time that we've kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_*I promise to make it up to you*_

_And know you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_*she looks absolutely stunning when she sings and her voice is wonderful enough to put you in a trance*_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your Jar of Hearts_

_And tearing love apart _

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

She finished with a heart filled smile.

"Thank you Shippo for listening lets head back before they get worried"

"Anytime Kagome"

"Oh and Shippo lets keep tonight our little secret okay, I don't want anyone angry at him or worry about me okay"

"Okay Kagome… Oh and Kagome you have a wonderful voice...umm… I was wondering if you could sing to me sometimes... If you want"

"I'd love to Shippo" she answered with a genuine smile and giggle

They heard rustling fro the bushes.

She gets her arrows ready to fire… "Who's there, show yourself now" she said in a loud confident and scary voice.

"It's me Kagome" he said coming into the open.

'_Oh no Inuyasha, please tell me he didn't hear me singing that sad song' _she pleaded in her thoughts

"Shippo, can you go back to the village, so Kagome and I can talk" Inuyasha asked not breaking eye contact with her. They weren't to far from the village besides, Inuyasha asked Kilala to meet up with Shippo so he could speak with Kagome.

'_Did he just ask me nicely to leave, there's definitely something wrong hear' _Shippo thought.

"Kagome is that okay with you" he asks looking up at her.

"It's okay Shippo, you can go and tell them I'll be back very soon okay" she said motherly.

"Okay, be safe" he said hopping off but not before giving Inuyasha the do-anything-to-hurt-her-and-I'll-tell-Sango look.

"Kagome…" he said stepping closer. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much by putting you threw all of this" Inuyasha admitted with his ears drooping.

"It's okay Inuyasha, really" she said with a convincing smile but not to convincing to fool his demonic senses.

"NO, it's not okay, you mean the world to me Kagome but I keep messing that up by doing this, I hate it so much that I'm afraid, I'm afraid that when the jewel is done and Narakus' dead that you're going to leave and never come back." He said with tears threatening to fall.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered embracing him. "It's okay, really it is, I'm not hurt anymore okay, and I know how to stop the pain from coming back in times like this." She said letting go, to the hanyou dislike, and backing away. He looked at her, both eyes filled with sadness, with curiosity.

"My mother always told me that if you love someone you must set them free to live their lives, so Inuyasha, I'm setting you free." And like that, she took off the rosary. "I'm setting you free to live your life with the woman you love and when the time comes I will do the same when I find my true love." She said with a sincere smile.

His heart sank when hearing those words, it was like someone held his heart and squeezed it till it popped, as if his reason for living is no more.

"And I promise I'll come back when I can when the mission is done, I already promised Shippo and the others." She said walking away feeling what she did had to be done and she felt sick to her stomach but refused to let it show.

He was in shock but snapped out of it quick and went after her before she got too far.

"Kagome …" he said catching up. "Please don't say that, I know you still love me and I want you to know that I'm truly in love with you" he said in front of her on his knees refusing to let go as if she was his life line. "Kagome, please give me one last chance, I promise that Kikiyuo is my past, but you, you're my present and future, I promise that I will do anything to keep you with me and to keep that warm smile I love so much on your face, . . .please Kagome" he said crying into her skirt like a homeless pup. Her heart ached so much. She let her tears fall but said nothing for a while. He looked up hoping she will give him another chance to prove himself.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha . . ." his heart sank. "You love her not me, I'm just the copy of what you truly want" he died a little inside.

"No Kagome that's not true at all" he pleaded.

"Good bye Inuyasha" she ran to the village leaving the lifeless body behind.

'_Kagome . . .' _he thought to himself. _'I will do anything to get you back, nothing else matters until I have you back with me, I don't care how much pain I'm in, I will prove that you're the woman for me and not __HER__' _he vowed to himself wiping the tears away.


	3. Another Chance

Chapter 3: Back at the Village

"What do you think is going on between them" asked Sango breaking the silence.

"Who knows, many times in the past it seems that she felt better after he goes and talks to her" said Miroku.

"I hope she's okay because I will never forgive Inuyasha if he hurts her again, no matter what Kagome says" replied the concern Kitsune.

"We'll just have to wait till they get back" they all nodded in agreement

**~Inuyasha/Kagome~**

"Kagome please wait"

"Inuyasha, please stop this" she asked on the verge of a break down.

"Kagome please tell me what I have to say or do and I'll do it, I'll do anything to make you understand my feelings towards you" he said looking like a lost puppy looking for his owner.

"There is nothing that can be done, the damage is done, the only thing that's left is to live our lives the way it was supposed to be lived from the beginning."

"I won't accept that Kagome, you're my reason for living, I was born to love you and only you" he said begging her stay with him.

"Inuyasha -…." she was cut off due to his lips crashing into hers with so much feeling, and backed away hoping that convinced her.

"Why? Why would you do that Inuyasha, you were just with her and now you're trying to kiss me" she said with a low sad and a hint of anger in her voice.

"Kagome…"

"No Inuyasha, I won't let you do this to me anymore, you knew that I loved you but you still ran off to be with her, Inuyasha you chose her and even though I was jealous of her because she has you I won't let you betray her love especially by using me to do it" she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome, I don't love Kikiyuo, I only thought I did because she was the 1st person I met that cared for me, I loved her yes, but I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you" he said pleading that she'll listen and understand.

"No Inuyasha, wanting me stay because you love me and wanting me to stay because you don't want to be alone are 2 different things, you don't want nor did you ever love me in that way, and with that being said its time that we had back to others."

"PLEASE KAGOME..." he pleaded while standing face-to-face in a strong embrace "tell me, tell me what I have to do or say to prove that I do love you and only you" he said letting his tears fall.

The very thing he feared most was coming to reality. He hurt her so much that she is no longer willing to give him anymore chances.

"There is nothing left to say Inuyasha" she said as she ignored his plea crushing her heart.

"No I won't believe that because I know you still love me and I won't give up till I get you back" he said softly.

"Inuyasha release me now so I can get some sleep, there is no reason to continue with this discussion" she said as if her heart as if it was going to give out.

He let her go.

'_I will not give up on you Kagome, I know that I screwed up, but I won't ever do it again and I vow that I will win you back… No one is going to steal you away from me as long as I'm alive to kill them' _he silently vowed to him self.

**~Back in the hut~**

"Kagome!" they all said in unison.

"Kagome are you okay, he didn't make upset or anything did he?" asked the Kitsune clutching to her for dear life.

"No. Its okay you guys, really nothing happened we only talked no biggie" she said trying to reassure everyone and they seem to believe her except for the little fox who heard her crying heart beat.

"Okay, if you say so Lady Kagome we believe you" said the brotherly monk.

Inuyasha walks in.

"Thank you Miroku, if it's okay I'm going to catch some sleep"

"Not at all" Miroku said moving out the way so she could get to her spot.

'_By the look on Inuyashas' face, she's not being truthful' _the concern 3 thought along those lines.

"Inuyasha, may I have a word with you please outside" he whispered not trying to wake Kagome, but not waiting for an answer dragged him out.

"What the hell happened between you two, I know she's not telling the truth when she said nothing happened by the look on your face."

A few moments of silence.

"Well…. Are you going to tell me or not" Miroku said impatiently.

Letting out a sad sigh . . . he told Miroku everything from the beginning to the end

The monk stood in disbelief and anger.

"Inuyasha, you truly are an idiot"

"I know"

"How the hell can you tell that to Kagome after seeing Kikiyuo?"

"She told me she was setting me free and took the rosary off, I told her I wanted it back because with it I know she will always be there by my side when she gives her command….." moment of silence. "She didn't believe me, and said that I'm bound to Kikiyuo".

The monk stood there silently taking everything in.

"What are you going to do now Inuyasha?"

"I don't know but I'm positive she still has feelings for me, and I plan on getting her back, I don't know how but I do know that I'm done with Kikiyuo for good because I was never truly in love with her." He said with determination in his voice and hope in his eyes.

The monk was stood stunned of what he just said… _'He's done with Kikiyuo.'_


	4. I will get you back

Chapter 4: I will get You Back

"Inuyasha, do you have any idea of what you've just said"

"Duh you stupid monk, I've said what I meant and I meant what I've said, Kagome is the one for me and I won't let her slip through my fingers."

"I would love to help because lady Kagome is like a sister to me and I want her to be happy, but before we go any further, you better be damn sure of this decision cause if you mess up again, let's just say Sango will show no mercy."

"I'm definitely sure. Kagome is the one and only for me and no other man will take her from me."

"Okay, do you have any ideas at all on how you may win her back?"

"Of course not you idiot, I'm not the romantic type… why what are you thinking?"

"Well," He said with a lecherous grin, but cut short from a punch by the angry half demon.

"You baka! You were thinking of something lecherous weren't you?"

"Okay, okay, okay, maybe I'm not the best one to give you advice on Kagome, but I know one person who is, but it may be difficult to get her on our side"

The hanyou had a cold shiver up his spine at the thought of who the monk meant.

"Sango…." They both whispered in unison with fear in their voice

Moments later Miroku went into the hut.

"Sango"

"Oh hey Miroku what's up?"

"May I have a bit of your time please, come for a walk with me, I promise to be good" he said gesturing his hand.

They walked in silence for about 20 minutes.

"Hey Miroku why are we in Inuyashas' forest? And what did you need to talk about?"

"A friend of mine needs advice on how to woo a woman, I had a few ideas, but it might get him killed by the woman" he said backing up at a safe distance.

Anime sweat drop… _'Stupid lecherous fool'_… she thought.

Few moments of silence

"Say, monk" she said skeptically "this friend better not be who I think it is, or I'll kill him then you for even thinking I would help him hurt Kagome any further" she said with fiery glare piercing his chest.

"INUYASHA, GET OUT HERE NOW" she said with fury. "YOU MUST BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK IM GONNA HELP YOU GET KAGOMES HEART" her fists clenched together.

She knew something bad happened between him and Kagome making her cry, her eyes were still slightly red and Shippo told her he smelt her tears.

"Please Sango, I know I messed up big this time but my heart truly does belong to Kagome and only her, I just want to prove that I'm worthy enough for her love, I don't care what I have I to do or say as long as it's gonna help me get her back" he said pleading for the help of the demon slayer.

After a few moments of thinking and calming down she finally spoke.

"Fine I'll help you Inuyasha,…..but I swear to KAMI, if you betray her again Sesshomaru and Naraku will be showing you mercy compared to what I have in mind for you" she said with the coldest iciest glare while he shrank and she grew anime style.

"Thank You Sango" he said nervously.


	5. Kouga!

Chapter 5: Damn You Kouga

"I sense the shard and its coming fast" Kagome said.

"Damn it all, that wolf never knows when to quit, sadly for him, neither do I "said Inuyasha standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Hello Kagome" said the wolf demon totally ignoring the angry hanyou.

"Oh, hello k…" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"The hell do you want wimpy wolf" Inuyasha snapped jumping between the two.

"Move it dog-turd I'm here for My Woman" Kouga spat back.

"SHE"S NOT YOUR WOMAN" he growled drawing his sword ready for a fight.

"Inuyasha…Sit boy" she said calmly.

"Hello Kouga how are you, where are Ginta and Hakaku?" she asked looking over his shoulder

"Here we are sister" They said in unison running to catch up. She smiled sweetly at them.

"That's one of the many things I love about you Kagome, your loyal, you're caring and loving, you treat all friends as if they're family, you have strong powers and are able to see the jewel, and that warm smile will make any one do your bidding those are the many things that makes you perfect to be a part of my pack…"

They're both totally oblivious to the jealous angry hanyou growling.

"BACK OFF KOUGA… SHE WILL NEVER BE APART OF YOUR PACK" said the growling hanyou drawing his fangs and eyes blinking from amber to red.

'_What the…. for a moment the mutt had blood of a full demon' _thought Kouga.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy" she said.

"Umm, thank you Kouga, it was wonderful seeing you 3 again really, but maybe you should leave before he gets up" she said politely and sincere.

"As you wish My Kagome I will do whatever makes you happy" he said holding her close.

"Uh, Kouga maybe you should let me go now" she said totally blushing and failing badly to hide from the wolf. He just chuckled at the cute display.

"I see you're turning red that only proves that you will be mine one day Kagome" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek then ran off before any one could say any thing.

"Uh what just happened" she asked herself touching her cheek where it was kissed, she turned to see 5 pair of eyes staring at her shocked.

Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo averted their eyes from the girl to the angry hanyou walking towards her.

"Inu-"she was cut short from his yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KAGOME" he yelled.  
"Why did you let him kiss you?" he said calming down and letting his ears droop to his head.

"That is what you call a surprise attack Inuyasha, he kissed me and I was totally caught off guard, I didn't think he'll try something like that at all" she explained walking way picking up the tired Kitsune in her arms.

"Did you like it?" Inuyasha asked sadly and softly so only she could hear.

"I mean I didn't really have any time to react at all, but did I enjoy it, that doesn't really concern you ?" she said coldly not looking at him but trying to get her son like figure to sleep by rocking him in her arms. He walked away ears flattened to his head.

"Kagome…" whispered Sango in her ear "Are you getting feelings for Kouga?"

"I don't know Sango, everything is just so confusing, and so many things are going on in my head, I'm just confused about everything." She explained with a breaking heart.

Middle of the night everyone except a sad hanyou, scared Kitsune and a loving Kagome are asleep.

"Shippo, what's wrong, did you have a bad dream?" asked a concern miko.

"I dreamt that our mission was complete but you left and never came back and I felt alone again" he said on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry Shippo, even when I leave for home I will always come back "she said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you Kagome, can I umm ask you something" he said hesitantly.

"Sure go ahead."

"Umm okay well…I was uh, wondering if it will be okay if I…umm I mean if you want anyways" he said not finding the words.

"It's okay Shippo just ask" she said very lovingly.

"I was wondering if you could sing me a song and if ICOULDCALLYOUMOMMY" he said softly hoping she didn't get the last part.

A few seconds of silence and the kit was on the road to tears.

"Shippo I would love to sing you a song, and I would love it even more if you called me mommy because I've always thought of you as my son" she said quietly and happily.

Hush little baby don't say a word

Pap's going to buy you a mocking bird

If that mocking bird wont sing

Papa's going to you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turn brass

Papa's going to buy you a looking glass

If that looking glass ever broke

Daddy's gonna buy you a Billy goat

If that Billy goat won't pull

Daddy's going to cart and a bull

If that cart and bull breaks down

You'll still be Mommy's sweetest boy in town

She sang and rested the kit right next to her in her sleeping bag as they drifted apart, oblivious to the smiling hanyou who heard the entire conversation and loved the singing voice of his hopefully soon to be Goddess, and then he to drifted into slumber.


	6. Put the plan into action

Chapter 6: Put the Plan into Action

It's been 1 week since they saw Kouga and decided to head back to the village with 12 newly recovered shards.

"Hey Miroku have you seen Sango, I wanted to know if she wanted to go to the hot springs with me."

"Oh No Not the Hot springs" said the panicking monk.

"Uh why not" she asked very curious.

_**~2 hours ago~**_

"Okay Miroku I'm heading to the hot springs to help Inuyasha get things ready for Kagome okay, but in the mean time keep her occupied and don't let her come to the hot springs till I return okay."

"No worries my dear Sango, I would love to help by keeping Miss Kagome occupied" he said with a perverted smile.

**Punch Slap Bonk **

"AND THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO DO ANY THING LECHEROUS" she yelled at the unconscious body.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Umm, no particular reason….it's just…well you….let's see here, it's just that you and Sango always talk alone but we never get a chance to catch up on anything" he said trying to convince her.

"Umm okay, I guess we can talk till Sango comes back" she totally bought it

Anime sweat drop. ..

'_She actually bought that'_… taking advantage of her distracted mind, he reaches out his _"Cursed"_ hand to the figure in front of him walking away.

"Oh, and by the way Miroku" she suddenly stopped in her tracks and so did he. "If you even think about doing anything lecherous, you'll think Sesshomaru will be showing you mercy compared to me." She said with a sweet smile but dark energy glowing around her.

"A…a...Absolutely Miss Kagome, I wouldn't think of it" he said backing away scared out of his mind.

**~Sango/Inuyasha~**

"Okay Inuyasha, all that's left is to spread these around and then I'll head back and get Kagome."

"I hope this works Sango" he said hopefully but you could still hear some desperation in his voice.

"So do I Inuyasha, just remember to keep your anger in check, we all know you're not good at saying how you feel, especially with Kagome, so just try your hardest to let her know that she is the only woman you see, and don't do anything Miroku would do if he was alone with a beautiful woman."

"Oh no"… they said in unison as they thought about what Miroku could be doing this very second "he's alone with Kagome right now, we need to speed up a bit."

**~Kagome/Miroku~**

"It's been fun talking to you Miroku, we should do this again sometime" she said with a sincere smile "but if you don't mind I'd really like to take a bath, Sango or No Sango" she said getting up.

"WAIT…" he said trying to stall her from going.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have a question for you."

"Umm… okay."

"Would you do me the honor …" he was cut short by Kagomes fist sending him flying anime style.

"Stupid Baka" she mumbled to herself walking away. "Guess it goes to show that past present or future doesn't matter, because when it comes to hormones men are the same."

"Sango, there you are, where have you been, I barely see you anymore since we got back to the village."

"Hello Kagome, I'm sorry but I've been a little busy but it's all taken care of" she said feeling a little guilty about lying to her sister like this. "How about we had to the springs?"

"Okay let's go."

"Hey Kagome, where's Miroku?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere" she said walking away with an icy evil smirk on her face giving the Sango the chills as they walked into the forest.

"Hey Miroku what happened?" asked the Shippo looking up at the unconscious body as it laid in branch of Inuyashas' tree.

**~At the springs~**

"Sango…" she said looking around realizing she was alone. "Sango where are you, this isn't funny come on out" she said totally scared and tears building up.

No Response.

She turns around and was completely taken by the scenery… in the middle of the night were rose petals spread around near the springs, candles lit and a picnic basket laying on a blanket and the steam from the springs just made the ambiance more breath taking.

"Wow this is beautiful, I have to show S…." she was cut off by the hard chest she crashed into while turning around making her fall on her butt.

"Ow, where were you Sango, you…?" Kagome was cut off by the shock of whom she bumped into.

"Inuyasha,… what are you doing here and have you seen Sango anywhere, she totally ditched me and.." she was interrupted by the strong arms embracing her and fearing to let her go she wanted to cry so bad but held them back "Inuyasha, what are you doing and we need to get out of her, before whoever set this up returns" she said trying to leave but didn't get anywhere.

He chuckled as he listened to the beautiful voice talking to him and taking in her Lavender/Vanilla scent.

"Didn't you figure it out yet" he said pulling away a little just to look into the eyes he missed so much. "Everything here was prepared by me and Sango to surprise you."

"Huh? For me, what for, it's not my birthday or anything" she said completely shocked.

"I know, but this is for a special occasion, I told you that I will never give up on winning your heart and I intend to follow that through till the end" he said embracing her to afraid to let go.

She just stared at him wide eyed and still in a stage of shock...He did the one thing that he could think of at the moment to get her out of this shocked state.

"Inu…" he crashed his lips into hers before he lost his nerve, she gasped at his actions, he took advantage of this by letting his tongue roam free exploring the moist cavern, she wanted to pull back so bad but she couldn't , deep down she wanted this. She kissed back neither wanting to pull back.

**~Sango/Miroku~**

"I hope this works Miroku, or Kagome will hate me for leaving and deceiving her" she said with concern while tending to his head.

He fell out the tree when he woke up and plummeted to the ground head first.

"It will okay My Dear Sango, all we can do is wait."

"By the way Miroku, why were you so high up in Inuyashas' tree?"

He didn't respond, still a little scared to go into detail.

**~Kagome/Inuyasha~**

They both pulled back for the need of air.

"Inuyasha…" she panted.

"Kagome… I meant what I said. I don't have those feelings for Kikiyuo anymore, or I should say I never did in the first place. I was never in love with her I was just happy that I had some one in my life after my mother died. But she never had my heart because she always wanted me to be human and for a while I was going to give her what she wanted because I thought if I didn't then I'll be all alone again, but then I meant you,.. slowly you helped mend my heart after she broke it, you were my first true friend and I love you for that, you showed me that its okay to be who I am without changing my appearance that is okay to be myself,…Kagome my life headed in the right direction the moment you came out of the well, you cared for me loved me and gave me friends who eventually I came to believe is like a family,. What I'm trying to say is that you did so much for me, you did more for me then Kikiyuo would ever hope to do. And all those thoughts of me loving you because you're her reincarnation are lies, in my eyes you look nothing like her nor do you resemble her in any way. You're more beautiful and have an amazing voice, stronger and more caring. To me you're just Kagome Higarashi the woman I have longed to hold in my arms." He explained with his head on top of hers taking in her amazing scent.

There was a moment of silence, her eyes were tearing up taking in what she's longed to hear for years.

He smelt the tears. "Kagome are you..." he was interrupted by the light sobs he heard from the woman in his arms.

"Inuyasha (sob) do you really (sob) mean everything you just said (sob), my heart won't be able to take the pain anymore if you still love her" she collapsing to her knees crying.

"Kagome…" he said coming to his knees and using a his finger to bring her chin up to look into her eye,… he saw the most beautiful soft but sad chocolate eyes he's been longing for.. "Yes I did, I meant every word that I just said, and I'll say it all over again if that will help you understand that I'm truly in love with you Kagome and only you" he said with the up most sincerity.

With that being said she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for a full on kiss. He licked her bottom lip pleading for entrance and she quickly gave in. Both tongues battling for dominance, but his came out on top and as a reward he slowly made his way in to her mouth savoring everything in the moist cave feeling nothing but pure bliss. She did the same feeling as if no woman can be happier then she is right now at this very moment. Both parties feeling shivers down their spines as all their emotions were let out into a long passionate heated kiss. They reluctantly pulled away for some much needed air.

"Thank you Inuyasha, I've wanted to hear those words for a long time" she said hugging him with her arms still around his neck.

"I should be thanking you because after all this time I finally told the woman I love that I love her and we even shared the best kiss ever." He said tightening his grip around her small waist…. "But you're welcome "

"Inuyasha, are you hungry" she asked softly still caught in the embrace

"No, why, are you?" he asked back refusing to let her go.

"No, maybe we should carry the food with us when we leave for the others, but in the mean time could you let me go" she said wiggling her way out.

He starred at her hurt and confused.

"What I mean Inuyasha is that I'm going for a bath and when I'm done then we can head back, okay" she said kissing him on the cheek.

He didn't want to leave but knew that he had to so he took off in a close by tree turning is back towards her.

After 30 minutes she called him out of the tree so they could walk back.

"Inuyasha you can come down now, so t-…" she was cut off by his lips taking hers in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for" she asked blushing like crazy.

'_She's so cute when she turns red' _he thought amused.

"No special reason, I just missed you is all" he said intertwining his fingers with hers.

They walked towards the village hand-in-hand.


	7. Happier Then Ever

Chapter 7: Happier Then Ever

As they were coming near the village she tried to free her hand from his grasp but he only slightly tightened his grip, she looked at him confused.

"Umm Inuyasha, its okay I know how you feel about me now so you can let go" She said trying to free her hand but failing miserably.

"And why would I want to that" he said refusing to let go as if she'll disappear if he did.

"Aren't you worried of what they would say if the others saw us like this?"

"Nope, because when I'm with you it's like we're the only ones who exists, nothing nor no one really matters to me" he whispered from behind her holding her tight around her waist and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered back.

"Mommy's back Mommy's back" screamed the happy Kitsune running into her arms.

"Hello Shippo, guess what, we brought some food back for you and the others" she said happy to see her adopted son.

"Really" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, so why don't you take this basket of food to others and we'll be there later okay."

"Okay" he said giving her kiss on the cheek and hopping off with the basket off goodies.

As the kid left Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms bridal style leaping into his tree on the highest branch. She was scared at first but relaxed when she felt two arms gladly wrapped around her small frame even tighter so she wouldn't fall.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Inuyasha" she said looking at the stars.

"Yea, it really is" he whispered looking down at her.

They both drifted off to sleep after a few more moments of star gazing, oblivious to the 5 pairs of nosey eyes watching from inside the hut.

**~With Sango/Miroku/Kilala/Shippo/Kaede in the hut~**

"I can't believe they're finally together" said Sango.

"Yea, it truly is something to be happy about" said Miroku.

"I'm just taken back by Inuyashas' actions" commented Old Lady Kaede.

"What do you mean Kaede" Shippo commenting wanting to be in the loop.

"He is showing his feelings towards Kagome not caring who sees" Sango jumped in.

"Aye, Kagome as truly shown Inuyasha the world."

"I can't help but wonder what other surprises are to come our way" said the monk putting his hand on top of Sango's who blushed immensely turning her head away so no one could see her red face.

"What's wrong with those two" (Shippo)

"I do not know your guess is as good as mine" (Kaede)

**~Flashback~**

"By the way Miroku, what were you doing in that tree?"

He didn't want to answer, still a bit scared on how he got their but eventually gave in.

"Before you came Lady Kagome was going to leave for the springs, so in a panic, I took her hands and ask if she will bear my children, but then ended up punching me so hard I ended up in that tree unconscious" he explained still a little sore.

She was mad at first about his lechery but collapsed into laughter after hearing the whole thing.

"Ummm Sango.." he said looking at the figure in front of him, feeling true bliss at sound of the beautiful sound she gave out while laughing, he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He grabbed both hands in his and pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked but didn't want to pull way instead she let his tongue roam free in her moth. Very happy at this, without breaking the kiss, he laid them both down on the soft grass. The two feeling as if they're in heaven. 

**~Flashback~**

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

She felt him slowly untie her clothing and began kissing her neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned softly at the feeling of his warm breath tickling her neck.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" he whispered huskily in her ear making her shudder.

"You don't know how badly I wanted you like this, beneath me while I make endless sweet love to you and only you my sweet Sango" he whispered removing the last of her clothing.

"I guess I'll be lying if I said I didn't want this" Sango said softly untying his robe. She went wide eyed when she saw how beautiful and hard his body was. She knew he didn't have flab because of all the demon fighting and walking they have done but damn.

"Impressed" he chuckled when he saw her expression.

"Wow" was all she could say. She felt him shudder when she slowly ran her hand up his body.

"I love you Sango" he whispered smoothly in he ear. He looked down and saw tears wanted to fall.

"I love you to Miroku" she said softly.

He kept his word and made sweet love to the one and only woman he truly loved. After going at it for hours, they finally collapsed.

"That was amazing" Sango said softly with a soft blush looking up at him.

He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed next to her "Indeed it was" he chuckled "and I can personally guarantee the other times to come will be even better"

Her face just blew crimson making him laugh. He pulled her to him and covered them with his robe.

"I meant what I said Sango" he said softly holding her to him "I only want you and after tonight I will not even look at another woman"

"Thank you" she sobbed happily in his chest.

"Shhh" he soothed "go to sleep love"

She nodded her headed and obeyed. She laid her head on his chest and intertwined their legs. They both drifted off.

**~End Flashback~**

Miroku only smiled at the shy figure next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and put her on his lap.

"Uh Miroku . . ." she said trying to get out of his grip.

"Shhh its okay Sango, everyone is asleep so there's no reason to be shy" he whispered sending shivers down her body. "Besides there's no way in hell I'm letting you go know that I finally have you" that only made her turn redder. She snuggled into his chest as he laid his chin on top of her head and they drifted into slumber. 

**~Morning~**

'_I can't believe that you're here with me after all that I've done, but I promise not to repeat those mistakes I'll do anything to keep that smile on your face'_ he thought silently looking done at the raven hair beauty in his lap.

She begins to stir which means she's about to wake up.

"Good morning Inuyasha" she said still a little tired.

"Good morning" he whispered back hugging her.

He takes her in his arms and leapt out of the tree on to the ground, then claims her lips as his.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Just because I wanted to" he whispers in her ear but ignored to the pair of happy wide green eyes looking at them from inside the hut.

"You know we're being watched by a certain little brat don't you" he said embracing her.

"Huh?" was her smart response.

"Come on out Shippo, I know you saw everything that just happened" he said looking over his shoulder.

"Umm . . . I wasn't spying, I just woke up and there you two were" he said starring at the ground with red face.

"It's okay Shippo" she said giggling at the shy child hugging him.

They walked into the hut and jaws dropped to the floor seeing the cozy couple in the corner, a woman in the arms of a certain monk snuggled in each other's embrace . . . Kagome stares back at Inuyasha who got over his shock quickly.

"When did this happen?" she whispered not wanting to wake them up. Inuyasha only shrugged.

"I'm not sure but they were acting weird last night while you two were away" said Shippo starring at the sleeping couple.

Starting to feel a little uneasy, the woman begins to wake up to find 3 pair of eyes staring at her, she looks down to find herself still in the monks arms. She instantly turns red and tries to free herself but the monk refuses to let go.

"Miroku, wake up and let me go" she said trying to wiggle out but failed completely.

"Huh?" he said sleepily not realizing that there was an audience watching and gave her good morning kiss making her turn a deep red.

"Umm, Sango my dear why are you so red, are you ill" he asked with concern. Her only response was her finger pointed towards their friends watching them. He smirked.

"Hello all, and how might you be this fine morning" he said happily not caring of the sight they witnessed.

"Good morning Miroku and Sango" said Kagome. "Sango you up for a trip to the springs or do want to stay…" she was cut off by her sister who took her arm and raced out of the hut still slightly red.

Anime Sweat Drop. . . "Ummm what just happened?" asked the monk turning around to see devilishly grin on a certain hanyou.

"So you finally made your move huh monk."

He sighed happily. "Yes I did, and to my surprise, she returned my feelings and accepted my proposal."

**~At the Hot Springs~**

"So talk Sango, what was that about" asked an overly excited miko.

"Umm, well, I'm not sure really" she said with a shade of pink creeping on her cheeks.

"Come on Sango tell me everything from the beginning."

"Well…" she told her friend EVERYTHING that happened from when she returned to the village but left out certain parts.

"Wow..." Kagome commented in a dreamily. "So now you guys are official?"

"Yeah we are" she said softly but happier than ever. "Oh yea, what happened between you and Inuyasha after I left?"

"Oh" she said lightly blushing. "Well I was surprised when I saw him behind me instead of you, and we just started talking . . ." she told Sango exactly what he said and about the amazing kiss.

"Oh My God, I can't believe that he would say something like that, when we rehearsed he was just babbling" she slapped her hand over her mouth realizing what she just said.

"Don't worry Sango, I'm not angry with you any more about going behind my back, I'm actually grateful because know we're together as well" she said softly so only Sango could hear. They smiled at each other and enjoyed their bath.

**~Back at the Hut~**

"And that's how me and Sango came to be" he said with a happy smirk. Inuyasha stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"So how things between you and Lady Kagome" he said getting serious as he mention his little sister like figure... "Don't tell me the plan didn't work."

"When she came last night she was amazed from what she saw and just talked for a while." He told the monk everything what said between the two. "… and then she kissed me back" he said happily but softly but didn't go unheard to the monk who was starring as if his friend grew a tail.

"Well I'm very happy for the both of you" he said with a genuine smile. "I can only hope that you keep your word to Miss Kagome" he said with the up most seriousness.

"Don't worry monk I don't plan on anything but keeping her happy" he said to reassure his friend.

"Very Well "replied the monk with a smile to see that his friend is maturing.

**~Everyone is in the Hut~**

"Inuyasha is okay if I go home for a few days" asked the miko playing with her fingers.

No response.

They waited for the yelling but it never came every one turned their head to the hanyou.

"Sure . . ." he said pulling her to her feet, everyone was in shock. "I told you that I will never let you out of my sight now that we're finally together" he said wrapping his arms around her waist possessively. He chuckled lightly at her face that would put a tomato to shame.

The two left leaving their friends in shock of the turn of events.

"Do you think he's possessed" asked Sango still starring at the door.

"No doubt that he isn't" said the monk. Shippo nodded in agreement.

**~At the Well~**

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked looking at the sniffing hanyou who pulled her behind her.

"Kikiyuo . . ." he said with pure hate "what do you want."

"I came to see you Inuyasha" said the dead priestess coming from behind the trees.

"What business do you have with me" he said putting his arm around Kagome protectively.

"So is it true" she said glaring at her copy with hate and jealousy. "That you have chosen her over me"

"Yes it is" he said flatly "so what of it"

"So you forgot of the love we once had when I was still living" she said with sadness.

"We were never really in love" he said calmly "you only wanted me if I was human, and I only thought you I loved you because you were the first person to stand by my side."

"What you say is false for I did truly love you and I still do" she said facing him then turned her eyes on her copy "do not think this is the last you have seen of me Kagome, for the next time you see me you will taste of the power of a true miko" she said disappearing from sight.

"Don't worry Kagome, I promise I won't let her hurt you, I will protect you no matter what" he said claiming her lips once again.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said hugging him. He picked her up and entered the well.

**~Future Japan~**

"Mama! Souta! Gramps! I'm home and I brought Inuyasha with me" she said.

"Hmm doesn't seem like there's any one home" said the hanyou with a happy smirk as they made their way upstairs to her room.

"Looks like we're here alone Inuyasha, for the time being, what do want to do" he smirked grabbing her in his arms and kissed her full on refusing to let her go.

"I have a few ideas on how to keep busy" he said with a smile reminding her of a certain monk.

"INUYASHA . . ." said wiggling out of his arms. "YOU HENTAI, SIT BOY" and with that he went plummeting to the ground.

"Stupid baka been around Miroku to long" she mumbled with a blush still on her face and neither went unknown to the unconscious hanyou.

"I'm going downstairs to make some Roman and then we're going out to shopping"

After eating they got dressed.

*Inuyasha: Red t-shirt with a white dragon design on the side and black shorts with white Nike Air Forces and a black bandana to cover his ears. His hair was nicely comb and washed showing off his silver shiny mane.

"Kagome are you ready yet" he said impatiently missing his miko in his arms.

"Yeah in a minute" she yelled back from upstairs. She came down and his jaw dropped to the floor at her out fit.

*Kagome: Black spandex vest that hugged her curves perfectly, white mini skirt that showed her perfect long legs and a pair of low cut black/white size 5 converse. Her hair was combed straight instead of natural curls when in his era, except her bang that came flowing a little over her chocolate eyes and wore a white 3 inch head band on her head along with a pair of black sunglasses.

"Inuyasha are you ready" she asked slightly blushing at her boyfriends' reaction.

"Uh, yea lets go" he said pulling himself together and taking her hand in his. The two headed for the door.


	8. What just happened

Chapter 8: What the Hell Just Happened

"KAGOME!" yelled 3 certain girls running towards her.

"Oh hey …" she was cut off because the 3 tackled her to the floor laughing and giggling not noticing the confused hanyou.

"Hahaha hey guys" she laughed getting up.

"Kagome where have you been, we barely see you any more" asked Yuka.

"Yea, and who's that behind you" asked Eri. All 3 stared at the hottie behind their friend.

"Oh, I've just been busy lately is all, oh and this Inuyasha my boyfriend" answered Kagome as he puts his arm around her. They looked at her wide eyed.

"Wait, this is Mr. Possessive with the temper "asked Ayumi glaring daggers at the hot stranger.

"Yeah but to be fair I only said those things because I was angry. He's actually a sweet heart" she said kissing him on the cheek. The 3 girls eased their nerves at their friends' words.

"Umm, Kagome what about Hojo?" asked Eri breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he doesn't know about Inuyasha?" said the other 2 in unison . . . the hanyou produced a low growl at the name of the worthless human.

"Oh yea, well next time I see him I'll have to explain that I never thought of him as more than a friend, you'll think he'll understand by now but I guess I'm going to have to spell it out for him" she said calmly.

"Hey since you guys are here, do want to catch a movie with us" asked Yuka hopefully.

"Uh, yea sure, how bout it Inuyasha, do you want to go" asked Kagome.

"Uh, yea sure" he replied back. He already knew what a movie was, he watched one with Kagome when she came back to her era.

" Okay now here's the problem, which one ?" asked Ayumi looking at the posters that read House Of 1000 Corpse, Hellraser, Halloween 2, Jeepers Creepers, and Scar Face.

"HELLRASER!" the 3 yelled in unison.

Anime Sweat Drop . . . "Oh god why did they have to pick a scary movie" Kagome thought to herself. "Umm, are you guys sure about that movie" she asked hoping they'll pick a non scary movie.

The 3 looked at her with devilish smiles. . . "Of course we are, why, Kagome you're not afraid are you"

"Of COUSRE I'M NOT AFRAID OF A STUPID MOVIE" she protested and pouted. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the pouting miko, she was adorable, and even more that the last time she saw a scary movie she clung to him for dear life.

"Kagome, if you're too scared. . ." he said knowing that will make her come.

"IM NOT SCARED OF A STUPID MOVIE" she said with fire in her eyes grabbing his hand and moving forward. He inwardly laughed at his accomplishment.

"Okay, we got the tickets, popcorn, sodas, and candy, so let's go to theatre 10 this way"

When they got there, they headed towards the very back. seating arrangement: Kagome- Inuyasha (who sat in the corner which made him even happier) - Yuka- Ayumi- Eri...The lights were off signaling that movie was about to begin. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome seeing the fright in her eyes and put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Hey you okay" he whispered so only she could hear.

"y-y-y-yeah, I'm fine" she said forcing herself to look at the screen so he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes.

'_Liar'_ he thought to himself with a smirk . . . as the movie got intense he pulled her closer enjoying the closeness. After about 2 hours or so the movie ended and Kagome dashed out before the lights turned on leaving the 4 of them laughing like maniacs.

**~outside the theatre~**

"Kagome!" they yelled looking for their missing friend. Inuyasha was the first to find her by picking up her scent and walked towards her the others followed behind.

"There you are" he said sneaking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist which made her jumped even more but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Why'd you run out like that" he asked with a smirk as if he didn't know already.

"Yeah Kagome, I thought you wasn't scared" said Yuka trying not to laugh.

"Hehehe, oh that, I just had to . . . umm . . . go to the restroom" she said nervously.

Anime Sweat Drop . . . _'Yeah right, you were scared shitless'_ they all thought in unison.

"Well look at the time, me and Inuyasha have to get going before it gets to late" she said grabbing his hand "this was fun we should do it again" she said waving back as her friends said good bye.

"Next time we should make her ride a roller coaster with us" they said at the same time with evil smirks.

**~Walking Home~**

"Kagome . . ." said an all too familiar voice which made Inuyasha furious.

"Oh hello Hojo, how are" said Kagome faking a smile.

"I'm well thank you for asking, I can say the same about you, you're not sick anymore" he said ignoring the growling hanyou.

"Hojo, there's something I need to tell you"

"Okay, because there's something I need to tell you to Kagome, can we talk in private, I promise it'll take less then 5 minutes" she hesitated but agreed.

"I'll be right back okay Inuyasha so wait here please" she asked leaving him with a kiss.

"Okay Hojo wha-"but was cut off when his lips met hers. She tried to wiggle free but it was no use, he had her backed into a corner. When he finally pulled away there was a loud slap echoing which had the hanyou running towards it but hid to see what was going on. The sight made him furious. His Kagome backed into a corner and that Homo dude trying to force himself on her.

"WHAT THE HELL HOJO, I LOVE INUYASHA NOT YOU" Kagome yelled furiously. She calmed down after seeing his sad face. "Hojo, I'm sorry, but Inuyasha is my boyfriend and my heart belongs to him and only him"

"Kagome, that can't be true because I love you and I won't hand you over to anyone" he said calmly but the anger didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I can't nor will I return your feelings" she said walking away, but was pulled back.

"No Kagome . . ." he said in a deadly voice. "You don't understand, I'm not giving you a choice, you will be mine" he said kissing her forcefully, this made the hanyou very angry that his eyes began to change to red.

"Let. Her. Go." He demanded in his demon voice.

"Get the hell away, she's mine and only mines" he said standing in front of her. "Lea-" he didn't finish because Inuyasha grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall "Kagome is MINE and you will not interfere" he said before he knocked Hojo unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled running towards him still in his demon form. He turned to her picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her place.

"Inu…" his lips crashed against hers pleadingly to see if she still loves him even in his demon form. "Kagome, you are mines and mines alone, no other man will take you from me" he said hugging her returning to his hanyou form.

"Inuyasha, I love you and only you" she said kissing him fully as if to prove her point.

"Thank You Kagome" he whispered against her lips.

"Inuyasha . . . umm, I was wondering maybe if you want I guess, if you could sleep in my bed tonight, I don't want to be alone" she said looking at the floor nervously.

"You don't even have to ask Kagome, I would love nothing more than to be with you tonight" he said.

"Now you really are starting to sound like Miroku" they both laughed "okay let's get ready for bed, you can go change in Soutas' room okay" he simply nodded and left. She closed her door so she could change as well. After a few minutes he came back.

Knock. Knock. Knock "Kagome are you ready so I can come in"

"In a minute I'm coming" she said . . . she opened her door and Inuyasha loved the sight. His Kagome was in a red tank top, black boxer shorts and her hair in a messy bun. Kagome was equally pleased, Inuyasha was wearing red silky boxers . . . and that was it, his muscular 8 pack chest was out in the open and his muscular arms were rock hard. They both blushed realizing what they were doing.

"Umm, are you ready Inuyasha" she said trying so hard not to look at him.

"Uh, yeah" he said refusing to stop looking at his beauty in front of him. He pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips good night as they got into her king sized bed. He grabbed her in his arms pulling her close so she will be on his chest.

"Good night Kagome" he whispers in her ear. "Good night Inuyasha" she replied.


	9. Sometime to ourselves

Chapter 9: Sometime to ourselves

He growled as the sun began to wake them up from a peaceful sleep.

"Good Morning Inuyasha" she whispered against his lips.

"Good Morning" he whispered closing the gap. He got on top of her kissing her deeply as she pulled him closer with her hands on his shoulders, he was trying to remove her clothing, which made him happy cause she let him, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He let out a low angry growl which made her let out a small laugh.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked politely.

"It's me sis, mom said its time you two came down for breakfast" he said through the door.

"Okay we'll be right down in a few we just have to get ready" she replied.

"Okay" he said walking downstairs. She tried getting up but the sad hanyou won't let her up. He gave her sad puppy dog eyes and his ears drooped down to his head.

She giggled at the lost puppy. "Okay Inuyasha how about we finish what you started in my shower" she whispered in his ear. A triumphant smirk was placed on his face and picked her up and headed to the bathroom that was connected to her room.

**~Lemon~**

She turned the shower on waiting for it to get warm. Inuyasha stripped out off his boxers, Kagome did the same but teased him a little by going a little slower then he liked**. **

If he had a tail then it'll be wagging like crazy

When she was done he picked her up and made his way to the shower that was big enough to fit five. There she was in her naked glory for only him to see, she was wet and all slippery because of her Lavender scented shower gel, and he could hardly contain himself any longer.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he put her against the shower wall and started kissing up her neck then cheek then side of her mouth then he claimed her lips possessively.

"Inuyasha" she moaned, it was pure bliss. She wanted him now but he thought of getting a little revenge by making her wait as his two fingers made their way into her valley making circle patterns making her arch her back crushing her breasts on his built chest.

"Oh god" she moaned feeling unbearable agony. She couldn't take the torture. She screamed his name to the Gods above.

Thank god her bathroom was sound proof.

"You like this don't you" he growled lowly in her ear "you love the way I make you feel. You look forward to when I make you scream for more don't you my dirty little bitch"

"Hmm" she moaned frustrated as he played with clit. All she knew was that she needed him and now. The wetter she became the harder she thrusts forward.

"Inuyasha . . . please take me now" she begged.

"By the time I'm one with you, you'll be lucky to even forma sentence on your own" his low huskiy voice held a lot of promise.

"OH DEAR KAMI" Kagome yelled completely aroused when he shoved himself into. She didn't even feel the pain of her virginity being taken. She was too high of pleasure.

"OH GOD YES INUYASHA" she was in pure ecstasy at the pleasure she was getting from her beloved hanyou.

"Tell me how much you want it bitch" he demanded with blood red eyes "tell me how badly you want this cock to give you what you crave"

"I want it" she panted moving with him "I want now and always" she moaned "OH GOD YES" she screamed after he hit her pearl just right.

"You love this don't you. You love how rough I can be as I fuck you senseless. I love it when I tease that sexy hot tasty core of yours as I feast on your juices.

"Mmmm" she moaned picking up speed.

He pressed her further into the wall as he pumped into her faster. He loved the sight in front of him. He had this beautiful creature wrapped around him as her chest bounced up and down with every thrust he made. The faces she would make when getting close only made him harder.

"I think it's my turn to tame the wild beats" she whispered sexily as she grinded into him making circular motions.

"Oh god" he groaned. Kagome eased her way off of him and kneeled in front of him.

"What are you" Inuyasha was cut short when he threw his head back in bliss.

Kagome, his innocent pure little Kagome was giving him pleasure beyond comprehension/ she teased his head as she nipped and licked at it before engulfing it whole. She sucked and she sucked hard as he came in her mouth. He felt his knees go weak while bobbing her head in every right direction.

"KAGOME" he roared. That last one was the best he ever had. He panted heavily looking at the girl below him as she licked his lips. She stood and put one hand behind his neck bringing him down a little "Good girls are the best friend" she whispered sexily.

She giggled at his shocked and stunned expression. She turned and took off the shower before getting out.

'_Definitely' _he thought devilishly agreeing with her early statement.

She gave him a kiss on the lips before they existed the bathroom to get dressed.

**~End of Lemon~**

"Good Morning, you two look lovely, are you planning on going out today?" asked Sonya.

*Inuyasha: a silk red button down dressed collar shirt not tucked in, black dress pants and black dressed shoes. Kagome combed his hair in a ponytail to cover his ears.

*Kagome: a white mid thigh summer dress that flows at the mercy of the wind with black leggings and white sandals and a pair of black shades on her head.

"Good Morning" they answered in unison. "We're just going to park to meet up with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. We should be back before dinner" she explained as they sat and ate their breakfast.

"That sounds wonderful" she said with a sincere wide smile. "Since Souta will be at his friends house, and father is still out of town I can have the house to myself in quietness" she said happily.

Anime Sweat Drop . . . "umm okay mama, we're just going to leave now okay" she said getting Inuyashas hand.

"Okay dear have fun, and if I'm to expect grandchildren I want at least one with Inuyashas ears" she sang out the door.

Kagome blushed furiously "Mama!" she yelled back.

Inuyasha only grinned happily while wrapping his arm around her waist, "Grandchildren huh" he whispered in her ear "I can definitely make that happen" he said kissing her. She blushed immensely "PERVERT" she yelled then walked away.

**~At the Park~**

"Looks like we're a little early Inuyasha, lets head to the swings" she said leading him to the playground. She made her way to swings with him pushing her. He was so happy. His Kagome was happy, they were both enjoying each others company having fun and everything felt right.

**~10 minutes later~**

The two sat on the bench near the meeting point to meet up with her friends, but it was still early. They had a full on make out session.

Kagome in his lap with both legs to one side and her hands pressed against his chest and his arms around her waist_**. **_

"You know what Inuyasha" she said softly as he kissed her neck.

"Hn" was his only answer.

"I have never done this before I met you" she giggled when he began trialing his tongue slowly down her neck "I think you're a bad influence on me."

"I'm not complaining" he chuckled darkly taking her lips with hers.

They were going to continue, but was interrupted by some one calling out for them. Inuyasha was not happy and let out an irritated growl but only Kagome heard but just giggled.

"Hey you guys" said Yuka.

"Hey" they replied at the same time.

"Are you guys ready to start walking around" asked Ayumi.

"Yea we are" Kagome said getting off Inuyashas' lap who wasn't at all pleased but got up nonetheless holding her hand and the other was in his pocket.

"So Inuyasha where you from" asked Eri.

"Kyoto" he said.

"Is you're hair natural, or was it dyed" asked Yuka.

"It was color I was born with, I got it from my dads' side"

"What are your parents like?" (Eri)

"My father died after I was born, so I never knew him but people would tell me he was a great man and my mom would sometimes tell me about him, but she passed when I was young" he said hiding his sadness perfectly except from Kagome who squeezed his hand and smiled at him who smiled back. She was very impressed at way he answered the questions being thrown at him.

"Oh I'm sorry?" (Eri)

"Its okay, don't be sorry for me, it was in the past and I've learned to live with it" he said reassuring the girl.

**~20 minutes later~**

"Hey who's up for some ice cream" (Ayumi)

"YES" (Kagome, Eri, and Yuka Inuyasha just shrugged)

Kagome got Vanilla along with Inuyasha, Ayumi had Strawberry, Eri had orange sherbet, and Yuka had Cookies 'and Cream.

**~After 15 Minutes~**

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways home_**.**_

"Did you enjoy yourself Inuyasha?"

"Yea I did, your friends aren't as crazy as I thought they were" he answered "But I'm just happy I have you to myself now" he said holding her closely.

She just giggled. They walk silently back to shrine enjoying each others company until . . .

"Hello Kagome" said a voice coming from the shadows.

"Hojo" that was she could say. Inuyasha got in front of her protectively.

"I see you're still with him" he said "but don't worry, he's going DOWN" he said charging at Inuyasha.

He grinned and jumped out the way placing Kagome at a safe distance. He charged at Hojo with a punch to the jaw who retaliated with a punch to the stomach. Inuyasha tackled him to the ground and punched him a few times in the face. Hojo kicked him off and now he was on top of Inuyasha who blocked all his blows perfectly. Hojo grew impatient and pulled out a pocket knife.

"INUYASHA" Kagome cried out. He blocked the attack and knocked the knife out his hand then with a hard upper cut to the chin. Hojo flew back hitting a nearby tree trunk knocking him unconscious.

"INUYASHA" Kagome cried running into the arms she loved so much.

"It's okay Kagome, that bastard wont dare come near you again." He said caressing her hair laying his head on top of hers. He was right. They walked away from the park back towards home, eventually Hojo woke up knowing he was defeated and decided to let the two lovers be.

**~Back at the House~**

After dinner, everyone made their way to their rooms to get ready for bed.

"Good night you two" Sonya said winking at the love birds.

"Mama would you please stop" she said back sternly with a blush redder then the color itself.

Inuyasha simply chuckled and picked her up bridal style putting her on the bed closing the door behind him and locking it.

"I can't wait for my grandchildren" Sonya sighed happily and went into her room locking it.

Inuyasha was about to get on top of Kagome but she rolled towards the wall and sat up.

"Oh no you don't" she crossing her arms smiling.

"You got me this morning, but no more of that" she said looking away from his too cute puppy pout.

"That's not going to work this time" she said.

He thought for a while and got an idea. He crawled over to her kissing her neck, before she could push him off he grabbed both her wrists in his hand pressing her against the wall while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closely, before she could protest he claimed her lips and she kissed back, sensing her arousal he pulled back and whispered "Good night Kagome," he said going to his side smiling victoriously as she mumbled evil puppy, but he heard. After a few minutes she gave in.

"Evil Puppy" she whispered making Inuyasha turn around just be tackled on the bed in a heated kiss. _'You are my first second beginning and ending. . . My Kagome'_ he thought to himself as he kissed back and rolled over putting himself on top and between her legs.

"Kagome" he said softly between kisses

"You are my first"

Kiss

"My second and last"

Kiss

"Beginning"

Kiss

"And ending"

He pulled back to see her tears. "Thank you Inuyasha you too are my first second and only you are my beginning and ending, I love You Inuyasha So Much" she said releasing tears of joy and kissed him passionately. "I love you to Kagome, more than you could imagine." He captured her lips once again with just as much passion brewing through his veins.

**~Lemon~**

He began removing all her clothing until she was completely exposed. Then he removed his boxers. Not wanting any interruptions he took her into her bathroom putting her down in her tub, which could fit 4 Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnsons, that was filled with warm water. He kissed her neck leading up to her ear and whispered "I Love You Such" then kissed around her jaw line going for her lips "I Love You So Much Too Inuyasha" she whispered feeling is warm breath against her lips, then he closed the gap. She put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He pressed her breasts against his chest. With one hand around her waist and the other behind her head bringing her even closer as their tongues battled for dominance, just like him his tongue came out on top.

Lucky for him, after battling so many water demons he was a master at holding his breath.

He kissed her from her navel to her stomach then her big perky breasts to her chin and back to her lips. He made his way into her entrance picking up speed. She set her hands on his lower abs slowly tracing them until her arms were around his neck bringing him into a needed kiss. He happily returned it. As they were finishing, he drained the tub while she was getting dressed for bed _**(blue tank top with blue boy shorts, he came out with his white boxers on)**_

"Ready for round 2" he asked hugging her from behind. She turned pushing him onto the bed kissing him full on ruthlessly, he was all for it and was about to undress her, until "next time don't mess with me" she whispered in his ear "Good night love" she said wrapping herself in his arms "you are a cruel woman" he said "Thank you" she giggled snuggling into the warmth. "Good night Kagome" "Good night Inuyasha."

**~End Lemon~**

**~Back in the Feudal Era~**

"Shippo, stay here and watch over the village with Kilala okay, me and Sango are going for a little walk" Miroku said holding out his hand to the confused demon slayer, but she took it nonetheless.

"Umm Miroku where are we going" she asked the silent monk. When they were out of sight he picked her up bridal style which made her gasp from surprise.

"Don't worry My Dear Sango, No harm will come to you with you in my arms, and I promise not to grope you" he said with a sincere smile. Eventually she let in and snuggled into his warmth.

**~15 Minutes Later~**

He put the demon slayer on her feet and she gasped at what she saw. It was beautiful. They were at the springs that she helped Inuyasha prepare for Kagome, but a little different. There were scented oil lanterns, a table set for two with dinner prepared, and white rose petals spread out.

"And this is not all My Lady" he said giving her a white rose "there is a barrier up so we will not be disturbed, nor can anyone else see us" he said hugging her from behind.

"Oh Miroku" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "this is wonderful, Thank you very much" she cried hugging him

"Anything for you My Love" he said caressing her hair "let us begin by eating this meal Lady Kagome taught me to make" he said leading her to the table.

**~Future Japan~**

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_I dropped Souta off at his friends' house and I decided to go visit a few friends. I left some money on the counter because I will not be back till late. Have fun you two ;)_

_Love Sonya_

Inuyasha saw what the note said and suggested that they stay in. He didn't like the thought of sharing his Kagome. She agreed.

"How about I order pizza and you find a movie to watch okay?" he nodded in agreement. Kagome taught him how to use the DVD player so there was no trouble.

"Okay, the pizza will be here in 30 minutes so I'm going to take a shower" she said walking upstairs. "ALONE" she said when she saw the hanyou walking behind her. She giggled when he sat on the couch pouting. Then he heard the doors shut.

**~Back in Feudal Japan~**

"That dinner was amazing Miroku, what's next" the monk smirked evilly.

"Let's go for a swim, My Dear" he said holding her hand. She blushed red and nodded in agreement.

'_It's not like I haven't seen him naked before, so this shouldn't be a big deal'_ she thought to herself nervously. They began to undress and went into the springs.

"Uh, Miroku" she said when he was coming closer with a half smile "why are looking at me like that" she asked nervously. He wrapped his arm around her bare waist and said "because you are too beautiful to go unnoticed" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back. He felt her arousal and set it into motion.

**~Lemon~**

He lifted her forcing her to wrap her legs around him as he got out the springs. He had her trapped between 2 big boulders and him so there was no escape.

"Miro.." but she was cut off by his lips against hers.

"No more talking, just feel" he whispered sexily "just feel how happy I am that it you in my arms, I want you to feel what you do you me everyday since I met as I enjoy loving you"

He started putting little butterfly kisses a on her face then went to kiss up her neck to nibbling her ear lobe and whispered "I Love You to Much for Me to Keep My Hands To Myself"

"You aren't the only one" she whispered. He felt shivers all over when he felt his love massaging his manhood. He claimed her lips demandingly. She let go and kissed back while tracing up his abs. He hugged her pulling her closer so her bare chest was crushed against his. Her hands made their way up his chest and round his neck deepening the kiss.

"Hmmm" she moaned softly.

"How does that feel" he whispered smoothly into her ear.

"Miroku" she whimpered. It was getting unbearable as he rubbed her clit making her squirm.

"Miroku" she whimpered again.

"Shhh" he soothed "just feel love" he said.

"MIROKU" she screamed as came to her climax.

"Miroku, take me now" she whispered, begging the monk to stop torturing her.

"How does it feel to have a real man in you" he demanded after shoving his hard length into her.

"How does it feel to have me rock hard cock give you pleasure as you beg for more" he pressed.

"OH GOD YES" Sango screamed wrapping her legs around her.

"OH GOD YES MIROKU PLEASE DON'T STOP" she begged.

"BEG" he commanded "I want you to beg for me Sango. Let me know just how bad you truly want me"

"I want you Miroku please I want more" she groaned in pain as he slowed down.

"Just how bad do you want it" he whispered in her ear.

"This bad" Sango panted. With just one move she was on top of him riding him as if he was a wild beast.

"You horny wench" he groaned holding her hips to meet her rhythm.

"SANGO"

"MIROKU" they screamed before she collapse on his chest.

They screamed out to each other as they both reached their climax.

**~End Lemon~**

**~In Kagomes Time~**

"Inuyasha, what movie did you pick"

"You'll see soon enough" he said evilly, which made Kagome extremely nervous. When the previews were over the movie began. She was surprised to see it was her favorite romance. As the movie began he moved closer to him and put his arm around her as the sat their.

After about 30 minutes into the movie, Kagome began to tear up but didn't notice when he put her in his lap and put his arms around her waist

_**~2 hours Later~**_

The movie ended with the man dyeing in the ocean but she survived and got to land. She just noticed that the position she was in and starred into his beautiful golden orbs and kissed him, he kissed back. Not wanting to break the kiss she turned her body around so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer by pressing her body against him. He broke the kiss to kiss her neck, she was so happy. The man she yearned for right in her grasp making her feel as if she was the only one that matters in his eyes. Her life couldn't get any better then this, at least not until the mission was complete.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered in pleasure.

"Hmmm…" was his only reply when was kissing her neck.

"You do realize we're going to have to go back tomorrow right" he only let out and irritated growl.

She giggled "Inuyasha doesn't want to back to fight, that's a surprise" she whispered in his ear sending shocks through out his body.

He pulled back and said "Evil Wench" pouting. She responded by rubbing his ears and kissing his neck and whispered "Playing nice isn't as fun as torturing you" she whispered seductively then retreated from his lap much to his displeasure.

"Come on puppy, if you want it come get it" she said playfully. He didn't had to be told twice, he picked her in his arms and headed upstairs to her bed closing the door behind him.


	10. Lets Go

Chapter 10: Let's Go!

"Inuyasha get up" she said trying to wiggle out his grasp but failing miserably. "Inuyasha its time to wake up"

"10 more minutes" he mumbled with his eyes still shut tightening his hold a little.

"Inuyasha, if you don't want to wake up, fine, but at least let me go" she said trying to get up.

"No" he said instantly "I will never let go Kagome" he said getting on top of her.

"Inuyasha please I'm still sore from last night" she pleaded.

He just let out a low laugh and kissed her softly before helping her up.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can use the one in the hall" she closed the door quickly before he could enter.

"Evil wench" he mumbled leaving the room with his towel.

**~1 hr. later~**

They were dressed, ate breakfast, and packed her yellow pack.

"Bye, Mama, Bye Souta" she said giving each one a bear hug.

"Bye sis, bye Inuyasha" he just shook his head "bye dear be safe okay, and I'll see both of you your next visit" she said kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Okay mama bye" she waved before entering the well.

". . . I wonder if my nephew/niece will have a tail"

"Oh Souta" Sonya said laughing

_**~In the Feudal Era~**_

"Mommy, mommy, mommy" was heard before a ball of orange fur tackled her to the ground laughing. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hello Shippo, I missed you" she said giggling at her son.

"I missed you to mommy, I was so board, Miroku and Sango were always going off with each other at night but they wouldn't let me go, so I played with Kilala for a bit" he explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that but guess what, I brought you a snack" she said reaching into her pack. His eyes widened as she pulled out 4 long sticks (1 was green, 1 was yellow, another was red and last was purple.

"Wow mommy, what are they" he said taking them.

"They're called laffy taffy. Each has a different flavor. The green is sour apple, yellow is banana, purple grape, and red is strawberry." She explained.

"Wow thank you" he said opening one putting the rest in her bag for later. She picked him up and the 3 left for the village while Inuyasha carried her pack.

_**~In Kaede Hut ~**_

"Lady Kagome, it's always wonderful seeing you come back to us" said the happy monk giving his little sister.

"Hi Miroku" she said returning the hug "how were things when were away" she said looking at Sango who was light shade of red.

"Everything was perfect" he said quietly in a mischievous voice sitting next to the blushing Sango.

"Umm Lady Kagome" he asked "Did something happen in your time" he said giving her questioning look "You're glowing" he said with a smirk . . . she turned 7 shades of red, Inuyasha chuckled walking to his corner putting her in his lap. "NOTHING HAPPENED" she exclaimed trying to hide her red face from sight. They just laughed.

"Tomorrow we leave in search for the remaining shards." Inuyasha said holding Kagome.

"Yes, today we just enjoy ourselves" the monk said "Ourselves and our women" he said with a perverted smile holding Sango.

"STUPID HENTAI" the girls screamed hitting him on the head leaving the guys behind

'_Idiot'_ Inuyasha and Shippo thought in unison looking at the unconscious body.

_**~With the girls~**_

"Oh My God …" she said looking at her sister "Sango you're glowing, what did happen when we weren't here"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kagome" she said playing with Kilala in her lap

"Sango, you can't fool me, something did happen after we left, Shippo told us of your nightly disappearances" she said happily.

_**(SILENCE)**_

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning" she said finally turning a deep shade of pink. She told Kagome everything that happened between the two but didn't go in detail of their intimate encounters. Kagome looked at her amazed. She had this dreamy look with stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Kagome, will you stop looking at me like that" she said nervously, that look always gave her the creeps.

"Oh Sango" she said still in her gaze "That sounded so romantic" she said with that you're-so-lucky-to-have-him-look.

Anime sweat drop. . .

"Umm Kagome" she began "It's your turn, what happened with you and Inuyasha"

Kagome instantly broke out of her gaze and her face lit up making the demon slayer regret asking. "OH SANGO" she sang holding Sangos' shoulders as she got taller and Sango got smaller (anime style).

'_I'm scared'_ Sango thought crying for help.

_**~With the Guys~**_

'_I wonder if the girls went to springs'_ thought the monk with a smile.

"This stuff is tasty, I'll have to ask mommy to bring me more next time" said the Kitsune "but it's really sticky" he said trying to clean him self off.

'_Idiots'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

_**~With the girls~**_

"Wow Kagome, there are men chasing after your heart no matter what era you're in" she said giggling.

"Yeah, there is I guess, but there's only one who's allowed to have it" she said thinking of her hanyou.

"Come on Kagome lets head back before sun down" she said getting on Kilala in her demonic form.

"Okay" she said getting on behind Sango.

**~At the hut~**

"What's with them" Miroku and Inuyasha thought looking at the giggly girls.

"Umm, what's so funny" They asked the girls_. _

The girls looked at them and broke out into laughter holding each other so the other won't fall over . . .

Anime Sweat drop. . .

"It's nothing" the girls said giggling in unison as they made there way over to their guys.

Kagome cuddled into Inuyashas lap and Sango did the same in Mirokus lap. The guys stared at each other in confusion but shrugged it off and held their girls in a warm tight embrace. Then they all just started talking about random stuff.

"Umm mommy" Shippo said walking over to her.

"Shippo what happened" she said giggling at the sticky Kitsune.

"That candy is really sticky, and I can't get it off" he said with tears forming.

"Awe Shippo, I'm sorry I should have warned you, come on" she said picking him up and leaving Inuyashas' lap much to his dislike.

"Let's get you cleaned up okay" the kit nodded in agreement. Inuyasha simply followed for protection.

_**~At the springs~**_

Kagome giggled softly. "Inuyasha not now, Shippo is here" she said trying to get the loving hanyou to heel.

"So what, he's playing in the water with Kilala and we're 3 feet away behind a tree" he whispered while kissing her neck.

"Inuyasha, haven't you had enough while in my era" she said trying not to give in to temptation.

"Nope, all I want is you" he said claiming her lips. She let out a loud moan much to the hanyous pleasure.

"Fine" she whispered giving in "but we're not going any further than this" he nodded in agreement and placed her between his legs and started attacking her neck with wet hot kisses. An occasional moan was released as he licked her sensitive spot, the spot he would soon mark as his.

**~10 Minutes Later~**

"Inuyasha lets go and get Shippo so we can leave" she whispered trying to get a grip on to reality.

"Let him go back with Kilala, the village isn't that far" he whispered before kissing her lips and playing under her shirt with her breasts.

"Inuyasha …"she trailed off for a moment prying herself off. Inuyasha was just annoyed and pouted.

"Come on Inuyasha" she said smiling at the pouting pup_._

"You're gonna have to learn to share me, especially when it comes to Shippo, he is my son after all" she said enjoying the thought of being a mother.

He got up and kissed her."I don't like sharing what's mine" he said before kissing her so she couldn't say anything "but I guess it can't be helped sometimes" he said grabbing her hand in his and headed towards the springs. She just smiled at him.

"Shippo Kilala it's time to go" Kagome called out. The two came running. She dried them off and got Shippo dressed and they all headed back, Shippo and Kilala sound asleep in her arms while Inuyasha held her bridal style running to the village. When they got there she placed the two sleeping demons in her sleeping bag, got out 2 big blankets from her bag. She placed one on the sleeping couple in the corner and placed the other over her and Inuyasha as she snuggled into his chest as held her close to him.


	11. See Ya Later

Chapter 11: See Ya Later Kagome

"Oh no . . ." she whispered to herself.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked the concern Kitsune on her shoulder. She heard Inuyasha let out an irritated growl and got in front of her protectively. Before any one could ask what was going on, he appeared.

"What do you want Kouga" he said bearing his claws.

"Move it mutt, I'm here to see MY KAGOME" he said approaching the miko.

"Back off Kouga" said the Kit hugging his mom "Mommy's with Inuyasha now"

Kougas eyes widened "Is this true Kagome" he whispered looking at her with a glint of hope that I was a lie.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I am" she lowered her head not wanting to cry "My heart belongs to Inuyasha, I " she was surprised at what he did. He hugged her.

"It's okay Kagome" he said quietly.

"I'll forgive you on one condition" she looked at him confused.

"I'll forgive you if you promise that we can still be friends and remain a sister to my tribe and come to visit sometimes because we all miss you" he said wiping her tears away.

She was so happy that she hugged him back with a huge smile. "I promise "

"Good" he said giving her a sisterly-brotherly kiss on the cheek "Guess I'll keep my promise to Ayame and marry her, she's not giving up any time soon and love that about her and she's feisty as ever" he said so every one could hear.

"Thank you Kouga, Be safe and happy" she said giving him a smile and releasing him.

"I will" he turned to Inuyasha "You better take care of my little sister runt, or I and my pack will hunt you down" he glaring daggers.

"Don't worry ya wimpy wolf" he said holding her possessively "I will always take care of her" he gave one last hug to Kagome before he left "see ya later Kagome" then he was off in search for Ayame.

"Till next time Kouga" she whispered. They went off in search on Naraku.


	12. You Will Pay For What You Stole

Chapter 12: You will pay for what stole!

Its been 4 days since the journey started a jewel was almost whole, all that remains are the 2 from Kouga, the one with Kohaku, and of course one Naraku posses. They started to set up the campsite.

_**~In the Middle Of the Night~**_

Every one was sound asleep, Inuyasha a tree as usual keeping guard, Kagome and Shippo in her sleeping bag with Kilala, and Miroku and Sango under a big blanket.

'_What's that?' _Kagome thought to herself waking up to a sound calling to her. She got up carefully not wanting to wake any one and went towards the mysterious voice. Inuyasha woke up sensing something was wrong. He looked around carefully, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. He woke everyone up demanding to know where she was.

"Honestly Inuyasha we don't know, we didn't even know that she left." Sango explained who was already dressed in her armor.

"We split up and look for her, Shippo you will go with Sango, Miroku, and Kilala" he simply nodded and hoped on the monks shoulder. Then they set out in different directions.

_**~With Kagome~**_

"Come closer child" said the mysterious voice. She obeyed and ran faster through the forest.

_**~Inuyasha~**_

'_Dear Kami, Kagome you better be safe' _he thought to himself jumping through the trees in a panic.

_**~Kagome~**_

"Who are you"she asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"I am but a mere delivery boy_" _he said with a cold voice before disappearing into the night.

"I see that you have arrived"said a voice coming from behind.

Kagome knew that emotionless voice all to well.

"Kikiyuo" she said turning around seeing the dead priestess walk into the open.

_**~Sangos' group ~**_

"Kilala what is it" she asked the restless neko demon.

"Sango, over there" said Shippo pointing to a human lying in the open. Kilala went down but at a safe distance.

"Don't get to close you guys, he reeks of a demon" said the observant kit.

"You are a smart young man Shippo" said the strange human.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"I know all your names, Sango, Miroku, and even you Kilala" said the strange human showing his true form.

"An Ice Temptress!" Miroku exclaimed "and a beautiful one at that" Sango hit him with her Hirikos. "Idiot" Shippo and Sango said in unison, Kilala shook her head.

"How do you know us" Sango demanded.

"I have been studying your group for a while waiting to strike" she said in calm voice "I was hired to lure one of your friends away from your grasp and deliver her to someone, I didn't agree at first but when she said that there were two handsome men, a Hanyou and a Monk, I was easily persuaded" she explained looking at the monk with lust "but she had dibs on the hanyou, so I had to settle for the monk"

"Hey" he exclaimed a little offended.

"Don't worry monk, you were well worth it" she said.

"Stay away from him" Sango commanded coming in front of him.

"Oh I did hear that you were involve with someone, but no matter, he will be mine soon enough" she said.

"I had a dream about this once" the monk exclaimed with a lecherous smirk "Okay ladies . . ." he was knocked on unconscious by Sango.

"Idiot" she mumbled to herself.

Anime sweat drop. . .

"Sango didn't you hear" Shippo said "she was hired to lure some one away, and we're searching for Mommy" he explained.

"You are smart child aren't you?" she said.

"Where is Lady Kagome?" the monk said getting serious.

"She is with her former self" she said with a mischievous smirk.

**~Inuyasha~**

'_Kagome'_ he thought picking up her scent, but growling angrily at the scent that's with her. He rushed off towards the two.

**~Kagome/Kikiyo~**

"Kikiyo" she said turning around seeing the dead priestess walk into the open.

"Hello Kagome" she said with hate and disgust.

"What do you want Kikiyo?" she demanded standing her ground not afraid at all.

"Cute, the copy thinks she's tougher then the original" she said playfully "You shouldn't of taken my warning lightly, now you're here with me without any protection, no arrows no hanyou." She explained "This is your dying day Kagome" she said firing her first arrow.

She dodged and smirked. "A true priestess is always prepared." She said glowing pink.

**~Inuyasha~**

"Kagome" he yelled as he got closer. "DAMN IT TO HELL" he said as he was shot back from an invisible barrier. He couldn't past not even with red Tetsuiga.

**~Sangos' Group~**

"What have you done to Kagome" She demanded charging towards her.

She simply dodged swiftly.

"Like I said before, I have done nothing but lure out into the open" she said appearing next to the monk. He jumped back away from the foul demon.

"Why is such a lovely lady like your self doing these things to innocent people?" he asked calmly.

"I have nothing better to do with my time" she said not really caring about what she have done.

This made everyone furious, but Miroku kept calm.

"You said our friend was with her former self, what did that mean" he asked trying to get some answers before he attacked.

"Just as it sounded, but I probably should have said _'Incarnation'_" she said simply.

"Hey where did he go?" she asked looking for the attractive monk.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain.

Everyone looked shocked as there was nothing but ashes left. They saw Miroku behind her.

"Miroku what just happened?" asked Sango looking confused.

"My Dear Sango, it's very simple really" he said "Just like Kikiyo, she too was the walking dead, I figured it out when came behind me, even though she was right there I felt no warmth so I used a special sutra, but because she is a priestess, it will not work on Kikiyo, as you know a priestess with her powers can only be destroyed by one of the same power" he explained as they ride off on Kilala looking for their friends.

"Kagome . . ." she said to herself.

**~Kagome/Kikiyo~**

'_Please Inuyasha don't worry, I will be okay' _she thought communicating with him through her heart.

**~Inuyasha~**

"Kagome" he said feeling his heart beat "I have Faith in you, you better come back to me in one piece"

**~Sango's Group~**

"Down there look, it's Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, where is . . ." she trailed off seeing her sister facing off against Kikiyo.

"There seems to be a barrier around the area so we can't get in" the monk said observing the area.

"Yeah, not even Red Tetsuiga could cut through it" he explained "Kagome said she'll be okay, that she can handle Kikiyo on her own." They looked at him then back at their friend in frustration because they were helpless to help her.

"Be safe Mommy" he said trying to keep his tears in.

**~Kagome/Kikiyo~**

'_Thank you son'_ she thought with a smile.

"A true priestess is always prepared." She said glowing pink, her hair was swaying with the wind while her body began to levitate.

Kikiyuo shot another arrow, but it was no use, it was destroyed before hitting her.

"What the hell is going on, how can she wield so much power?" Kikiyuo asked herself.

"I'm guessing you want an explanation" Kagome said getting ready to strike back.

"The answer is quite simple, I am not you!" she said with fury firing an energy blast from her hands.

"Don't get ahead of your self. You are nothing but an imitation of me" Kikiyuo yelled back firing another arrow but no luck, it to was destroyed.

"NO KIKIYUO, I AM NOTHERING LIKE YOU" she said. Kikiyuo was angry, she began to glow, but it was dark tainted glow.

"ENOUGH" she commanded "YOU WILL DIE TODAY BY MY HANDS BITCH" she exclaimed shooting an energy blast at her copy as it pushed her back destroying the trees that she came in contact with.

Her friends stared in amazement at what they witnessed.

"NO KIKIYO, YOU LOST THE TITLE OF PRIESTESS THE MOMENT YOU CAME BACK WITH NOTHING BUT HATE BREWING THROUGH YOUR VEINS." She exclaimed "AND I AM NOT YOUR COPY, I AM STRONER, MY HEART IS ALL PURE, I DO NOT USE JEALOUSY HATE AND RAGE TO FUEL MY POWER."

With every word she spoke, her pink glow became more powerful.

"MY POWER IS FUELED BY LOVE FOR MY FRIENDS, LOVE FOR MY SON, LOVE FOR INUYASHA, MY POWER IS FUELED BY THE DETERMINATION TO PROTECT THEM" she said giving off an energy blast that knocked Kikiyo to the ground "THEY ARE MY FAMILY, I AM NOTHING WITHOUT THEM" Kikiyo eyes widened at the sight to saw before her. Kagome was forming an arrow out of her miko powers.

"I AM KAGOME HIGARASHI, NOBODY ELSE" she released the arrow "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Kikiyo was destroyed, nothing but ashes.

"Thank you Kagome, now I may finally rest in piece" those were Kikiyuos' last words to Kagome, but only she heard. Kagome took down the barrier that surrounded her before collapsing from exhaustion. Inuyasha rushed to her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" he yelled with worry as the others rushed over to the brave young miko.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm fine, just a little tired" that's all she could manage to say before her eyes closed.

"QUICKLY" he said picking her up bridal style "YOU GUYS GET ON KILALA AND LETS HEAD BACK TO KAEDES" he said jumping off full speed.

**~Back at Kaedes~**

"No worries, Inuyasha" she said with a reassuring smile after examining her "she is just sleeping, the child will be as good as new when she wakes, by what ye has told me, she has used much of her power but now she must get her strength back with much rest but I know not of how long she maybe out for this is the first I have seen this" she said existing the hut.

Every one starred at the unconscious body.

"When did our little Kagome learn to wield such power" the monk with a warm smile looking at her.

"Yeah, when we first met she could hardly use an arrow" Sango said softly put playfully trying not to cry.

"Mommy was always strong, her heart was big enough to love everyone she meets, her love for us only made her power stronger" they starred at the little at how brave he was doing.

He sat there holding her hand in his little paws. Inuyasha sat on the opposite side not saying a word, but just starring at his lover. "Please Kagome, wake up soon" he begged in his heart hoping she heard.

**~3 days later~**

(It's the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, no one left the mikos side since they got back)

Inuyasha sat there next to her asleep still holding her hand, Shippo was on the opposite side resting next to his mommy under her arm, until . . . Shippo woke up immediately and looked at Inuyasha who was already up.

"Did you feel it to?" Shippo asked Inuyasha, he only nodded yes.

"What's _'yawn'_ going on?" asked the Sango who woke up Miroku next to her.

"Kagomes' hand just moved" Shippo and Inuyasha said hopefully. They all gathered around there unconscious friend for a few minutes. Their eyes widened. Kagome was starting to come to.

"Get Kaede" Inuyasha said looking at the monk. He left and came back with the old priestess shortly. They gathered around as Kagome was showing signs of waking up, her hands were twitched a little, and eyes were slowly opening.

"Kagome! Mommy!" They said at the same time.

"Huh" said the miko quietly. "What's going . . ." she was interrupted by her headache.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said helping her up "are you okay" he asked with pure concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just a headache" she said rubbing her forehead "why is every one starring at me" she asked confused.

"This is the first ye has woken since the battle with my sister 3 days ago" her eyes widened when her memory came back.

"OH NO" she exclaimed getting up searching her pack.

"What's wrong" Sango asked walking towards her.

"Her ashes, where are her ashes?, I promised that I'll return them back to her resting place when she died." She said franticly.

"Don't worry Kagome Inuyasha got them and gave it to Kaede." She looked at Inuyasha with a smile.

"I heard what she said before she died, so after I brought you back here I rushed back got the ashes then rushed back by your side" he said with his ears slightly flattened.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she said giving him a hug. He just hugged back.


	13. Day of Relaxing

Chapter 13: A Day Of Relaxing

Earlier today Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her time, explained what happened then went to store buy something she thought she and her friends would need then went to the Feudal Era an hour later.

"Anyone up for swimming at the lake" she asked holding up some strange items.

"Sure" Shippo said running to her side.

"Umm Kagome" Sango said getting up walking towards her.

"What are those in your holding" she only smiled "You'll see when we get there" she said knowing Sango would be a little embarrassed.

**~At the Lake~**

"NO WAY KAGOME" Sango yelled from behind a tree.

"Come on Sango please" she said begging giving her a puppy pout.

"NO KAGOME" she protested, she did not want to been in the skimpy out fit. Kagome thought for a while.

"UHG YOU'RE SO STUBBORN" she pouted turning away so they were standing back to back.

Anime Sweat drop . . . "What do you think she's trying to make her do" Miroku asked.

"Who knows, but in the end Sango can never truly say no to Kagome" Shippo said.

Inuyasha just smirked. He knew exactly what was going on, he just wanted see how Kagome will look_**. **_

The boys were already dressed in their suits: Miroku (black/purple) Shippo (yellow/green) Inuyasha (black/red.)

Kagome got an idea.

"Fine Sango" she said as Sango gave her what-are-up-to-look "you win, if you don't want to go quietly" she gave her and evil smile "I'll just bring Miroku over and he'll chase you out" she said in a low dark voice.

"You wouldn't dare" she said challenging her.

"Oh won't I" Sango gulped "Oh Miro-" she was cut off by Sango tackling her.

"Not ano-" Sango was interrupted by the fire in Kagomes eyes as she smiled up a her. The two was struggling for dominance. They were oblivious to the fact they rolled into the open where the guys were waiting.

Anime sweat drop . . . Miroku and Inuyasha rushed over to get the girls off each other, their jaws dropped when the girls stood up.

*Sango: Light pink bikini with white writing that said _'Don't touch cause I'm spoken for'_ across the top of her halter top style top and _'Already Taken'_ across her butt in white and both were written in monotype cursive

*Kagome: She had the same style but hers was light blue hers read _'Too cute for just any one'_ across her chest and _'Already Taken ;P'_ on her butt in the same print as Sangos

When she realized where they were, Sango turned 20 shades of red.

"KAGOME!" she growled starring at the girl who hid behind Inuyasha "YOU ARE . . ." she trailed off when she felt someone's arms around her waist hugging her.

"Miro-"she was cut off by him talking.

"Sango" he said hugging her with his chin on her shoulder looking up at her "You look absolutely stunning, I never want to hear that you're self conscious about your body, because that's just as wonderful especially in my eyes."

"Really?" she said playing with her fingers.

"Yes really" he said taking her hand in his and headed towards the lake.

"Phew, I thought she was gonna kill me" Kagome said still behind Inuyasha, who quickly took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"You look absolutely amazing" he said looking into her eyes. It was Kagomes turn to turn red.

"T-Thank you" she said quietly looking at grass while playing with her fingers. He simply chuckled at her new found shyness.

"You look really pretty mommy" he said on her shoulders.

"Thank you shippo, you look adorable in your trunks" he smiled widely.

"Come on" Inuyasha said wrapping an arm around her waist "let's go to the lake" he said leading her to the water. Shippo raced off towards the water played with Kilala.

After she explained the rules of _'chicken'_ they 4 paired up in groups. Sango and Miroku won. That didn't stop Kagome. She swam towards them and pulled Sango off Mirokus shoulders making come into the water.

"Little sisters are so annoying" she said. Kagome only laughed and gave her sister a big bear hug. They stayed there laughing and hugging. The guys were busy fighting their urges.

After a few hours they all went to the shore. Shippo/Kilala in their little tent and others outside watching the sun set. Miroku/Sango wrapped in one blanket and Inuyasha/Kagome in the other.

"This was the best day ever" Kagome said.

"Yes, it's a day that will always stay with me" Miroku commented hugging Sango.

"Yeah, me to" Inuyasha said quietly holding Kagome in his lap.

After a while the guys saw that the girls fallen asleep, they smiled down at them. The guys made their way to their separate tents: Miroku/Sango in one tent Inuyasha/ Kagome in another.


	14. Whatever You Say, Don't Say Goodbye

Chapter 14: Whatever you Say, Please don't say Good Bye

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked snapping her back to reality.

"I'm not sure, for some reason something doesn't feel right?"

"What do you mean mommy"

"I mean that we haven't heard or saw any signs of Naraku in a while" everyone stopped and stared at her "Never mind" she said starting to move forward "forget I said anything, I'm just being paranoid" she said smiling trying put her friends at ease. It wasn't working everyone had their guard up and went to catch up with the miko. Little did they know, they were being watched from a distance.

**~Somewhere in the forest~**

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"I'm afraid I do not know, she just collapsed, I think she maybe ill" he said a little worried.

"It is your job to look out for, when did she get sick" the man demanded glaring at girls' so called protector.

"I am very sorry, sometimes she runs off on her own and try to c—"he was cut when the man knocked him the head.

"You will remain here at her side, when I return and she is gone you will pay with your life" he said without any emotion. The servant gulped and bowed as the heartless man left. The man went into the forest in search for aide for the girl when picked up a scent of someone who maybe of some use. He wasted no time and headed for the familiar scent.

**~With Inuyasha~**

The group continued their journey until Inuyasha growled angrily sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong" asked the concern miko. He just drew his sword getting ready to attack.

"I—"she gasped when someone grabbed her from behind, she was about to scream but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"It's you" she said hugging the figure, who surprisingly hugged back.

Everyone was in pure shock of what was happening, except Inuyasha who didn't notice but was blinded by anger.

**(AU NOTE: Just to let you know, none of Kagomes friends were aware that she and the man were friends, he is only nice to her and the little girl in the forest)**

Inuyasha growled when he saw that he had Kagome "RELEASE HER NOW" he demanded.

"Hello little brother" he replied in an ice cold tone "she is coming with me" he said and took off in the blink of an eye.

"What just happened" asked the monk "did Sesshomaru kidnap Kagome?" he asked looking at where the two once stood .

"Better question is did they just hug" asked the dumbfounded demon slayer. She was going ask Inuyasha what he thought but he was nowhere to be found. He left long ago following their scent trying to rescue Kagome. The monk and demon slayer got on the neko demon as they caught up with Inuyasha.

**~Sesshomaru/Kagome~**

"Fluffy where are we going" she asked hanging on for dear life as he carried her bridal style.

"Rin is sick and I do not know anything about medicine" he said.

**~Inuyasha~**

'_If he hurts Kagome he will die'_ he thought to himself growling his eyes starting to blink from amber to red repeatedly.

**~In the forest~**

"How is she?" (Kagome)

"Oh Lady Kagome it is good seeing you" he smiling at her then turned back to Rin "she is burning up" Kagome walked over to her and felt her forehead. It was burning hot.

"Its okay Sesshy, she'll be fine, she only has a fever, and I have just the thing for it" she said reaching into her pack and pulled out 2 bottles of water and an ice pack and some Tylenol. She sat Rin up.

"Rin wake up, it's me Kagome" she whispered putting the girl on her lap.

"Kagome" she said weakly.

"Rin, I need you to take this pill a swallow it without chewing, drink the water while you swallow so it can go down easier okay" she nodded in agreement.

"She'll be fine, just make sure she drinks the bottle of waters when she wakes up" she said smiling at Sesshomaru.

"Will you stay here as well when she wakes up" he asked.

"I will love to" she said happily.

"Mommy where are you" Shippo cried out from behind a tree looking for Kagome. She heard the cry and sat Rin down gently in the grass then ran to fine her son who was crying.

"Shippo, its okay I'm right here, I will always be here for you" she said picking him up and holding tight walking back to the others.

"Shhh Shippo, please calm down everything will be alright, you're safe here okay" she sad softly cradling him in his arms.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said getting serious. "What is that and why is he calling you mommy" he said glaring daggers at the kit which only made cry more.

"SESSY" she yelled softly not trying to wake Rin. "This is Shippo and he is my son" he growled at the thought of some low life fox demon mating his little sister.

"I know what you're thinking, but he his my adopted son, I haven't given birth to any one" Sesshomaru regained his composure.

"KAGOME!" as if on cue, a certain hanyou appears.

"Inuyasha" she said.

"Sesshomaru you bastard, how dare you take Kagome" he yelled charging at his brother bearing his claws.

"Inuyasha please wait" but her plea didn't help, Inuyasha transformed. This wasn't good at all, she did the one thing that transform him back.

"Inuyasha sit boy" he went plummeting to the ground.

"KAGOME!" yelled her other friends coming to her side.

"Kagome are you alright" Sango said squeezing the life out of her while Miroku got in front of them protectively along with Kilala. "Sa . . . Sang. . .O . . .I can't breathe" she said pleading for air.

"Oops sorry" she said letting go.

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha growled irritated picking himself off the ground.

"What the hell was that for, he kidnaps you but you attack me" he said yelling finally waking up Rin. Sesshomaru saw the frustration in his little sister and intervened.

"What the hell Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled as his brother knocked him to the ground.

"If you would just shut up, maybe she can actually explain you idiot" he said walking to Kagome "Thank you Sesshomaru" she said hugging him.

Everyone was beyond confused.

"Okay" she began to explain herself "so long story short, me and Sesshomaru developed a sisterly-brotherly bond a while back after I helped Rin" she said pointing to the young when she said her name "which is why I wasn't at all scared when he grabbed me earlier. I was trying to explain that he didn't want to do any harm, but _**someone**_ left before I could say anything" she said glaring at Sesshomaru who just shrugged and sat next to her glaring daggers at her friends.

Everyone was speechless.

"Inuyasha, where are you going" she asked when he headed for the forest.

"For a walk" he sad in a tone as cold as his brother who wasn't pleased at the sight of Kagome being talked to in such a manner.

"Don't come for me, I will come back later so we can continue our search" he said with no emotion as leapt into the trees. They stared at the miko sadly who made her way behind a tree and cried softly into her lap. Sesshomaru was furious and went out to set his foolish brother straight.

**~Inuyasha~**

'_How the hell did those two become so close and why didn't she tell me before when it happened. Of all people she had to be friends with the one I hate more then anything'_ he thought angrily and a little hurt that she kept it a secret for so long.

**~Back in the open~**

"Kagome are you alright" asked Sango hugging her as she cried into her chest.

"Why (sob) is (sob) he mad (sob) at me?" she asked trying to stop the tears from coming.

"I don't know but Sesshomaru left to go after him for you" she said softly.

"Hey you know what will cheer you up?"

"What (sob)?"

"This" she said as the miko started to laugh when Sango started a tickle fight.

"*Sniff* thank you Sango you're the best" she said resting on her chest "anytime Kagome"

**(The opposite sides of the clearing were the monk, Kitsune, Rin, and Jaken)**

"That stupid Idiot" the monk said furiously to himself "how dare he talk Kagome like that."

"What's wrong with mommy, I can smell her tears from here" the kit asked looking at the tree where the two girls sat. "Inuyasha was being is usual idiotic self" the monk replied.

"Why do you call her mommy?" Rin asked "I thought you were a full demon"

"I am" Shippo explained "I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore, and Kagome treats me like a son so asked if I could call her mommy and she said yes, you can ask if you want" her eyes widened, she didn't know what is was like to have a mom anymore. She hoped Kagome would allow her call her mommy.

**~Inuyasha/Sesshomaru~**

"Go aw—"he was cut short by his brother punching him in the gut.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't respond until after he punched his brother again sending him flying.

"No words can describe how stupid and foolish you are" he said keeping him composure the entire time, but not letting him get a word in edge wised.

"I do not care that you hate me, but you will not take your anger out on her especially in my presence. The fact that you hate our bond so much that you would throw her to the side as if she was nothing only makes me want to kill you more. You were fortunate enough to find someone who loves and cares for as much as she does, she will do anything to keep safe and well, she would even die for you." He said in his usually icy tone.

"Yet you treat her like garbage. She is back their crying her eyes out wondering if you, a half breed, hates her. Most people would ignore creatures like you but the one person who gave you everything you've ever wanted and you push her away."

He grabbed him the neck slamming him into a tree "You will go back to her and beg for her forgiveness, you do whatever it takes, whether begging or you ending up on your knees, I do not care" he said letting Inuyasha go "but if I see her like that again because of you I will not hesitate at removing her from your side for good." He said before he went back towards the others.

He sat there scolding himself for what he did and for such a stupid reason.

After a while he made his way to camp to find that everyone was asleep. When he saw Kagome, his heart broke in two. There she was, sitting against a tree legs pulled to her chest and hands covering her face. She reeked of tears. She was crying softly trying not to make any noise. He was about to approach her but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"You will talk to her tomorrow, for right now she needs rest" he said walking to Kagome picking her up in his arms.

"f-fluffy" she asked quietly.

"Kagome, you need your rest, stop crying and go to sleep" Sesshomaru said placing her in his lap covering her with a blanket. She slowly drifted off. Inuyashas ears were flat against his head at seeing the pain he caused her as he sat in a tree looking down at her.

'_I am so sorry Kagome'_

**~Morning~**

Everybody was awake and well rested, even Kagome who was playing with Shippo, Rin and Kilala

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miroku says in a low deadly voice "we went through all that trouble for two to be together, but like always, you find some way to mess it up" Sango said wanting to strangle him "don't think for minute that we feel sorry for you Inuyasha" she continued "you made this mess, and you're damn well gonna clean it up" the monk finished as they left Inuyasha to go back to camp.

**~15 minutes later~**

"Kagome . . ." he said when she jumped to feet backing away a little. He felt horrible.

"Y-y-yes Inuyasha" she whimpered looking at the ground trying to stop the tears from coming back. He stepped closer, but she stepped back.

"Kagome, I'm—"she cut him off.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry" he looked at her confused.

'_Why is she sorry, she did nothing wrong'_ he thought to himself.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha whatever I did wrong, please tell me so that I can fix it, I know I did something so please tell so I can fix it, I don't want to loose you" she said as if her heart gave out.

Her tears began to fall. After hearing that, he wanted to die.

"I can't take the pain of you hating me" she said covering her face with her hands. His heart couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Kagome, please calm down" he said cradling her in his lap.

"I don't hate you at all, I'm not even angry at you, I never was.** I** should be the one begging for **your** forgiveness. I'm the one who hurt you so badly and I'll do any thing to make it right." He said baring his face in hair.

"I was just acting like an idiot, the hate and anger I have towards my brother came out at you when I saw you two were so close, I couldn't take it, but I don't care anymore, just because we hate each other doesn't mean you two can't share a bond. As long as he doesn't hurt you, I don't care." He said embracing her.

"Does this (sob) mean (sob) it's (sniff) not over between (sniff) us Inuyasha?"

"Kagome . . . I should be asking you that" he said staring into her puffy brown puppy eyes.

"Then no, it isn't over" she said happily like a child as she hugged him. "But promise me you won't be angry with me anymore Inuyasha" she pleaded.

"I can never be angry with you, even If I wanted to" he said.

**~Later that evening**~

"Good bye Sessy" the miko and slayer said at the same time.

"You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru" he growled at the slayer giving her a deadly glare. She hid behind Kagome who rolled her eyes.

"Good bye Fluffy, I'm going to miss you" she hugging him.

"You will be missed also little sister" he said hugging back. He turned and glared at his half brother.

"Remember what I said, for it was not a threat but a promise that I will keep" he said in a deadly growl.

She looked at Inuyasha then back at Sesshomaru confused "What promise Sessy" she asked.

"It's nothing to worry about Kagome, just promise me you will be happy" she smiled "I promise"

"NOOOO" Rin cried running into her arms.

"Rin what's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned "I-I-I don't want you to leave me mommy?" Kagomes eyes widened.

'_Did she just call me Mommy?'_ she thought to herself. "Rin did you just call me Mommy"

"Y-Y-Yes, is that okay" she calming down.

"Yes, Yes it is" she said rejoicing picking her up in her arms "I would love it if you called me mommy" she said hugging her.

Anime sweat drop. . . . _'Does she have to adopt every child that comes her way?'_ her friends thought looking at the rejoicing miko.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" she asked hopefully. She looked at the little girl with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Rin" Rin started to cry. "There is something very important we have to do first before I can remain in just one place."

She said trying to soothe her.

"But I can promise that we will meet up again" she said looking at Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement.

"Okay" she said softly hugging her new mommy good bye. She stared heart broken at the little girl who hid behind a tree. She turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a sad smile good bye and left to go to her friends.


	15. What The?

Chapter 15: What The?

It's been 3 days. The group ran into Kouga and his future bride. Kouga was on the search for Naraku as well but Ayame wouldn't let him out of his sight so she tagged along with the 3 wolves. They've been traveling with Inuyasha ever since thanks to a certain mikos suggestion.

Anime sweat drop . . . "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" Kagome said looking at two idiots fighting as usual.

"What you say mutt"

"You heard me you cowardly wolf, YOU'RE USELESS"

"That's it, I'm gonna waste you"

"Ha do your worst you stupid wolf" they got ready for battle until.

"Inuyasha Sit" he went to the ground.

"Hahaha stupid—OWW" Kouga yelled when Ayame threw a hard rock at his head. The two girls were fuming walking over to their guys.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOTS?" the girls yelled in unison. The rest of the group packed away not wanting to get involved.

"WE"RE SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING NARAKU" yelled Kagome

"YEAH, NOT EACH OTHER, WHAT ARE TWO IDIOTS TRYING TO PROVE WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ALLIES" screamed Ayame.

"He started it" said Inuyasha and Kouga pointing at each other ready to fight. Things got worst.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled sending him 3 feet under.

"Ayame please don't "Kouga begged as she grabbed a boulder aiming at him.

"I'm so—"he was knocked unconscious from the blow that hit him dead on.

"Stupid Idiots" the girls mumbled as they walk away from bodies and left the group behind as they started on the path find Naraku.

"Mommy and Auntie Ayame are scary when they're angry" they all nodded in agreement as they left the 2 unconscious bodies behind.

**~At the Camp site~**

"Who's up for a bath" Kagome said coming out the tent with towels soaps and shampoo.

"Sure" they girls answered.

"I would love to join as well, thank—"_Slap Punch Kick Bonk. _The monk was out cold.

"STUPID PERVERT" the girls yelled at the same time.

'_One day he might not wake up. Stupid Idiot'_ the guys thought at the same time.

"Shippo, would you like to come" "sure mommy" he running into her arms.

**~At the springs~**

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I don't know Sango, but for some reason I feel like we're being watched, and I've had this feeling for days" she explained surveying the area carefully, the girls did the same.

"Maybe I'm going crazy" she sighed "lets just take a bath" . . . how wrong she was, they were being watched by someone, Kagome in particular.

**(Moments Later)**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" the girls screamed as they heard something in the bushes. The guys came running as soon as they heard bearing their weapons.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed the figure coming out the bushes hearing the screaming girls, they started throwing things.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me please." He begged trying to get away.

"WHATS WRONG" came the guys to the girls rescue.

"AAAAAHHHHH" the girls screamed when the guys came out of nowhere.

"PERVERTS" the girls yelled as they threw rocks at the guys and the mysterious figure. Another figure stepped into the clearing. Kagome was the first to see who it was and started laughing. Everybody just stared in confusion.

"Everybody look behind you" she said giggling at the misunderstanding. They looked and saw who it was, now they're even more confused

**~At the campsite~**

"Sessy what were you guys doing in the bushes creeping around like a spectator" she finished with a pout.

Sesshomaru just smiled at the sight, then went back to heartless features.

"Mommy" said her daughter running into her arms.

"Mommy, guess what, Sesshy said we could travel with you since we're all going for the same bad man" she explained.

Kagome looked up at him "Really?" he glanced at her from the side and gave a half smile. Everyone just sat there quiet listening.

"Mommy, are you okay" Shippo asked looking concerned. They all stared at her with great concern.

"Mom—"Rin was caught off when her face lit up and jumped to her feet spinning her around in the air.

"I'm so happy" Kagome said hugging her daughter. "Shippo, look, you have a sister"

Anime sweat drop . . . they stared as the 3 played ring-around-the-rosy then crashed from dizziness. They averted their gaze to Sesshomaru who just shot daggers at them.

"UH NO" Kagome screamed.

"What's wrong" asked Inuyasha rushing to her side.

"We left Jaken unconscious at the springs" she and the girls raced off to retrieve the poor toad.

**~Day Break~**

Every body was just wakening up. Sesshomaru rested on a high branch of a tall tree, the same went for Inuyasha. The girls came out their tent as Kagome came out the other with Rin and Shippo. They guys all slept outside with a blanket. Jaken was to stand guard for Kagomes tent.

Kouga and Inuyasha let out a growl as Sesshomaru stood in front Kagome and Rin bearing his claws.

"What's going on" the girls were confused as Miroku.

"Naraku" Shippo said sniffing the air. At that moment everyone was on their guard with their weapons. The kids were in the tent with Jaken.

"Kanna Hakudoshi" growled Inuyasha bearing his Tetsuiga "Take us to Naraku now" he demanded.

"Don't make me laugh half breed" Hakudoshi said then glanced at Kagome.

"We are not here to fight" Kanna spoke up with no emotion.

"We come bearing a message from Naraku" she continued looking towards Kagome.

"You are to become Narakus bride" she said pointing towards the miko who's eyes widened.

"NO WAY IN HELL" she spat back firing an arrow that was repealed back by Kannas' mirror, Sesshomaru picked her up out of the line of fire.

"If you do not comply with his wish, you will lose the ones you hold dear"

"AAAAAAHHHHH" there were screams from the tent. There they were, Jaken, Shippo, and Rin clutched in Hakudoshis' tentacles'.

"Mommy!" the kids cried out "LET THEM GO" she demanded glowing a dark pink.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, wouldn't want to use the kids as a human shield" she calmed down and starting crying in her hands. Sesshomaru knew if they attacked he would hurt the kids. They all stood there helpless.

"Narakus a sick bastard" Inuyasha growled in a low deadly voice.

"Where is that coward, I know he isn't far from here"

"Kagome" Kanna said.

"You have 3 days to come to Narakus castle with an answer, If you are late or refuse his proposal then the children dies and the well will be destroyed"

"Oh, and don't forget the Jewel" Hakudoshi laughed out as they disappeared into the miasma. Her eyes widened.

'_How did know about the well' _she thought to herself.

"We need to come up with a plan" Inuyasha said. "No way in hell I'm handing her over to Naraku" they starred silently at the girl with sad eyes.

"I have to do it" she said finally every one eyes opened wide.

"I'm going to the springs" she said weeping "Alone" she wanted no one to follow her.

**~Kagome at the springs~**

Another day is gone I'm still all alone

How could this be that you're not here with me

You never said good bye someone tell me why

Did you have to go and leave my world so cold

Everyday I sit and ask myself how did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone but I am here with you

Though you're far away I am hear to stay

But you are not alone but I am here with you

Though we're far apart you're always in my heart

_***She starts shedding tears***_

But you are not alone

Alone . . . alone why

Alone . . ..

Just the other night I thought I heard ya cry

_***her voice could be heard by the four demons, 2 of which were watching as she sang***_

Asking me to come and hold you in my arms

I can hear your prayers Burdens I will bare

But first I need your hand then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself how did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone but I am here with you

Though you're far away I am hear to stay

But you are not alone but I am here with you

Though we're far apart you're always in my heart

But you are not alone

Oh . . . whisper three words and I'll come running Fly

And girl you know that I'll be there

I'll be there

But you are not alone but I am here with you

Though you're far away I am hear to stay

But you are not alone but I am here with you

Though we're far apart you're always in my heart

But you are not alone

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though you're far away you and me You were always in me heart

Not alone

***she finishes and the two come out from hiding***

"Kagome . . . "he said wrapping her in a towel.

"I used to sing that song to them at night sometimes when we all met up" she broke down in tears.

"Sesshy, I can't stay here not doing anything, I want to go now and get them, please, and I want them safe in my arms" she cried in his fur pelt.

"Kagome "she runs into Inuyashas arms and cries even more. He can only hold her.

The brothers looked at each other in agreement.

'_. . . We leave tonight' _they thought in unison.


	16. The Battle Begins

Chapter 16: The battle begins

"IT ENDS NOW" the brothers yelled charging towards Naraku.

"Oh how precious" Naraku said from his barrier "two brothers working side by side"

"Shut the hell up and fight like a man" growled Inuyasha "get from behind that barrier"

"Why should I, after all I want to look well for my bride" he said looking at Kagome, who was just disgusted.

"You filthy pest" said Sesshomaru "you will never have her" Inuyasha said.

**(Meanwhile the others were fighting off Narakus incarnations) **

"You will learn that I always get what I want" he looks at Kagome.

"Seeing you in that skimpy outfit only made me want you more" he licked his lips.

"You're disgusting" she spat back "where are my children?" she demanded "I'm tired of playing these stupid games with you" she said with fury.

"You are desirable even when you're angry" he said not phased by her comment.

Kagome grew impatient and shot an arrow.

"Do you really think your—"he was stopped when her arrow broke his barrier. _'How did she break my barrier, not even Kikiyuo could penetrate it'_ he thought looking at her "I see that you have grown stronger."

He was growing tentacles "that only makes you more appealing, but you better watch where you point those, you don't want your kids getting hurt do you?" he said showing them the kids locked in a cage.

She ran towards them but was stopped when one of his tentacles grabbed her "AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed .

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled . . . he couldn't control it any longer. His Kagome in the hands of Naraku with lust in his eyes, he transformed into his demon form.

'_That idiot'_ Sesshomaru thought looking at his brother _'he cannot control his demon side'_

Inuyasha charged for Naraku ripping off every tentacle that came his way, but they just grew back.

"LET ME GO NOW" she demanded growing very impatient, she wanted him dead and her kids in her arms. He just laughed.

"You may have grown a little stronger, but none of you are strong enough to defeat me, not even by working together." He kissed her forcing her to let him in by slightly squeezing her.

"You taste delicious" he said with and evil smirked. Kagome was beyond angry, she was furious. She began to glow, but it was a dark pink.

"You killed and destroyed so many lives, you took my kids and had the nerve to lock them in cages" she freed herself due to the glow which stung through out Narakus body.

"Filthy wench" he muttered.

"And you had the balls to force your self on me, Naraku you are beyond despicable" the glow began to grow stronger. Everyone stopped in the middle of their battle to watch the angry miko.

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY" she exclaimed. By this time she was levitating in the air. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Naraku was getting a little on edge.

'_Damn It, don't tell me I miscalculated her strength'_ he thought to himself.

'_Mommy's coming kids'_ she told herself. Her glow became bright pink. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, next to Kagome stood the dead priestess Kikiyuo who drew her arrow. They looked at each other and nodded. Kagome made an arrow out of her energy.

"DIE NARAKU" they said united firing their arrows.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"This can't be, no mere human can defeat me" he cried out as he turned to ash. The shards he held instantly purified by Kagomes touch.

"Thank you Kikiyuo" she whispered in the wind. "You truly are a true priestess Kagome Higarashi" she said with a warm smile then disappearing. She ran to where the others were lucked up. All 3 ran into her arms.

"MOMMY!" the kids cried as they ran into her arms, Jaken just gave her hug after the 2 kids released her and said 'Thank you'. "Thank Kami you two are safe" she cried hugging them.

_(All of his incarnations were set free to live their lives without fear)_

**~Everyone was back at Kaedes~**

(They all told her what happened)

"But what is to become of the jewel" asked the old priestess. Everyone turned to Inuyasha who just nodded

"I don't need it" he walked to Kagome "I have everything I've ever wanted and more" he said looking at Shippo who is now his son as well.

"I know what we can do" they looked at the miko with curiosity. She took the shards in her hands and combined them they way Midiriko showed her in the past.

She held it in her hands and said "I can wish on it" they were all speechless "It's a pure wish that will make all of us happy" she said looking at her bewildered friends.

She took the jewel in both hands and said a prayer then made her wish. The jewel glowed bright pink and rose to the sky then disappeared. They all starred the smiling miko.

"What did you wish for?" Inuyasha asked. She only smiled and took her kids in her arms. "Follow me and I'll show you" she said walking out. They all obeyed and went with great curiosity.


	17. Surprise

Chapter 17: SURPRISE!

"Why are we at the well?" Inuyasha asked officially confused

"You hold Shippo, and I'll hold Rin" she said then she did the unthinkable. She jumped in. Everyone was in pure shock, neither the miko nor Rin were seen at the bottom. Moments later she came back holding Rin. No one knew what to say.

"I wished that we all can stay together, in this era and mine, so everybody here is now able to pass through the well when they please."

Everyone was silent until . . . "Shippo what's wrong?" she asked the crying kit who jumped in her arms.

"I'm (sob) so (sob) happy that we can all finally stay together forever as a family. They all (except Sesshomaru) smiled at the crying kit.

"That was a wonderful wish Kagome" Sango said hugging her.

"Yes indeed it was Lady Kagome, now I can see the all beautiful women of the future" the monk smirked lecherously which earned his to be knocked out by Sango. One by one they all jumped into the well and ended up in Kagomes era. They were all amazed by the sight. Kagome introduced them to her family.

"Mama we're back and I have a surprise for you" she said walking in the door "Souta Gramps that means you to"

"Oh what is dear?" she lit up when she saw the kit, which ran as he was being chased by the overly excited woman.

Anime Sweat drop. . .

"Mama!" she yelled chasing after her with anime speed "stop scaring Shippo" he ran into his mommy's arms.

"Oh I'm sorry that I scared you, you're just so adorable"

"Thank you" he said still a little afraid.

"Mama, I adopted Shippo and Rin" she said holding them both "as my children" Sonya's face lit up again which made Rin ran to Sesshomaru who starred coldly at the woman.

"Hey sis" Souta and Gramps said coming downstairs, what's the s-"he stopped when he saw all the strange looking people.

"DEMONS!" yelled the old man "BE GONE YOU FOWL CREATURES" he yelled throwing sutras but stopped when he heard Sesshomaru growling violently.

"What did you say you vile human" He ran to his room slamming the door shut.

"Souta" Kagome began "these two are Shippo and Rin, I adopted them as my own, this is Sango who is like my older sister, this Sesshomaru who is like an older brother to me, the same goes for Miroku" she said pointing at the monk.

"But I don't want you getting any girl advice from him at all" she said glaring at the monk "and this is Jaken his like Sesshomarus' servant, babysitter, or something" she said pointing at the toad.

Anime Sweat drop . . .

'_I'm his Royal adviser'_ he whined in his head "and that's Kouga and his fiancé Ayame."

"And this is Kaede she's like a grandmother to me."

"Nice to meet you all" Souta and Sonya said politely.


End file.
